Sombras del imperio (Kingdom's shadows)
by NIGHTMERE
Summary: Cuando una reina decide recobrar lo que le pertenece y liberar su pueblo de una maldicion, solo aquellos que una vez fueron portadores de la armónia podrán detener este mal, pero, acaso por quien pelean les a dicho toda verdad sobre sus "enemigos" Acompañen a Twilight,Applejack,Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Dash y a sus hijos en busca de la verdad y el frenado de un reinado oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En el reino mágico de equestria hoy día principalmente en canterlot solo la frase "matar o morir" era la base de la situación actual de canterlot ya que una guerra de poderes imperiales tanto militares y civiles se llevaba acabo.

En el centro de canterlot podemos ver a guardias tanto lunares como solares luchando junto a los civiles contra las hordas de enemigos. En un momento dado un enemigo logra colarse entre la defensa pero es frenado por una lanza antes de alcanzar a un unicornio respetado y bien conocido entre la crema y nata.

-Vaya son mas fuertes que la ultima ves que nos atacaron-dijo el unicornio

-No... Podrás... Derrotarnos mientras uno de nosotros ¡SIGA EN PIE!-replicó el enemigo con su ultimo aliento

-Maldito, incluso en su ultimo aliento sigue siendo arrogante-

-tranquilo, ahora lo importante es seguir defendiendo el castillo, entiendes Fancy-dijo una yegua de crin rosa y peinado similar al de cadence.

-si lo se solo espero que la princesa y los guardianes de la armonía puedan contra la reina y su esposo-dijo fancy viendo hacia el castillo-vamos fleur tenemos que seguir aguantando los ataques

Mientras tanto en el castillo dentro de la salon de fiestas vemos a cuatro guardianes de la armonía luchando contra un rey alicornio.

-vaya me sorprende, su poder ha aumentado desde la ultima vez-dijo el rey

-ja, sorprendido?-dijo un guardián de crin esponjada y cafe

-o temes que ahora te podamos vencer?-dijo la guardiana de crin azul y roja

-no es nada de eso, solo me esperaba que después de que Celestia matara a sus madres no tuvieran la motivación suficiente de aumentar sus poderes y enfrentar a la verdadera villana, pero, en vez de eso prefieren aserme frente a mi-

-No tienes derecho a mencionarlas !MALDITO!- dijo el guardián de crin roja el cual usaba unas gafas sin un lente-y ni se te ocurra culpar a la princesa por tus crimenes

-Si y a que te refieres con que no somos rivales para ti no ves que la pelea esta muy pareja-dijo el guardián de crin corta lacia y cafe

-Jajaja, no se han dado cuenta me he limitado durante toda la pelea pero si quieren una verdadera pelea...!LA TENDRAN!-dijo el rey empezando a expulsar su poder-si no van a ayudarnos a liberar a su pueblo de la tiranía y al nuestro de su maldición, entonces tendré que !ELIMINARLOS!

Un inmenso poder emerge del rey haciendo retumbar el castillo y sorprendiendo a los guardianes por tan inmenso poder y una gran batalla ha comenzado. Mientras tanto en sala del trono en medio del humo de las explociones otra pelea se libraba.

-!DARK...woaa pero que es ese poder!-dijo un guardián de crin verdiazul

-valla quien lo diría han provocado a mi marido-dijo la reina sin preocupación

-Así que ese es su máximo poder?-dijo el guardián de crin azul rey

-Ese no es su maximo-dijo la reina captando la atención de los dos chicos-pero que mas da si el usara su 50% de su poder, por que yo no-y así comienza a aumentar su poder drasticamente-veamos si pueden seguirme el paso estando en mi 30%-

-!no importa cuanto aumentes tu poder seguir es peleando hasta el fin! Cierto Harmony-dijo viendo a su compañero

-!Así es mientras haya maldad por aquí no pararemos de pelear! Vamos terminemos con esto Shining- Y ambos empezaron a correr hacia la reina

-Si así lo quieren-dijo la reina corriendo y cerca de enbestirlos

-!AQUI SERA TU TUMBA!-Dijeron los dos al tiempo que casi chocaban con ella

"_Tal vez se pregunten como es que llegamos a un punto tan critico en el que llibramos una guerra que decidirá el destino de equestria"_ -pensó Harmony-"_pero sera mejor que sepan que fue lo que provoco todo este lío, así que bienvenidos a_

_**Kingdom's Shadows**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1: **SECUESTRO EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 1 (El enemigo secreto)

**-4 años después de la derrota de lord Tirek, hubo paz y tranquilidad o eso es lo que los ponies creian...A lo largo de estos años ciertas criaturas vigilaban a un numero selecto de potrillos a lo largo de su desarrollo.**

**En un parque vemos a un par de potrillos que jugaban alegremente con su pelota en un momento dado la pelota salio volando hacia los arbustos del parque.**

**-Otra vez, no puedes medir tu fuerza o solo lo haces por molestar-se quejo un potrillo terrestre de crin lacia y corta de pelaje naranja opaco.**

**-Ni una ni otra solo salio mal mi hechizo-dijo un potrillo unicornio gris con crin roja-asi que no te quejes Darrens y ve por la pelota-**

**-Bien pero deja de usar tus hechizos-dijo Darrens caminando hacia los arbustos- Y la próxima que la vueles iras tu Beetle-**

**-Si como digas, pero apresúrate, tengo que ir a comer en un rato-**

**Así el potrillo se adentra en los arbustos del parque pero sin saber que estaba siendo vigilado.**

**-¿Dónde está esa pelota?- durante la búsqueda escucha el crujido de una rama- ¿Quié está ahí? -pero no recibió respuestas- estúpida imaginación deja de jugarme bromas-pero un arbusto empieza a moverse y el se empieza a acercar, pero cuando está a punto de tocarlo...**

**!SORPRESA!-grita saliendo del arbusto Beetle**

**-!AAAHHHHH!-Dio un grito Darrens que casi le arrebata el alma-!Maldicion Beetle! ¿que te pasa? Casi me da un infarto!-**

**-!JAJAJAJA! Debiste ver tu cara! Fue me-mo-ra-ble! dijo Beetle sin contener su risa-Bueno como sea ya lograste encontrar la pelota?-**

**-No la he encontrado y con tus distracciones menos la encontrare-**

**!LA ENCONTRE!-Dijo Beetle mostrándole la pelota a Darrens**

**-¿Cómo rayos...?bueno como sea, salgamos de aquí, no me siento agusto-dijo viendo fijamente unos arbustos**

**-¿Por qué? ¿acaso te asuste demasiado?-**

**-No es eso, es solo que...-dijo cuestionando el arbusto pero luego de unos segundos le quito importancia-Nah, olvídalo, debió ser mi imaginacion-**

**-Tu y tu imaginación si que son raros-dijo Beetle haciendo una seña de locura-Como sea, vamos a mi casa que nos esperan para comer, y sí, mi mamá hizo su estofado especial y me dijo que te invitara-**

**-Genial pero primero necesito avis...-**

**-No te preocupes por ellos ya les avisaron mis padres- dijo Beetle interrumpiendo.**

**-Pues a que esperamos! vamos rápido!-dijo saltando de alegría**

**Y así los dos potrillos salen de la zona de arbustos del parque, dirigiendose rumbo a la casa de Beetle, pero no sin que Darrens le diera una ultima mirada a los espesos arbustos...**

**De los arbustos se pueden divisar unos ojos azul cielo y al ver a los potrillos alejarse se levanta la criatura y se voltea al oír unos pasos a sus espaldas.**

**-Su majestad-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante su gobernante**

**-Levantate sabes que no me gustan tantas formalidades adujo la reina haciendo una seña para que se levantara-como están los potrillos ?-**

**-Se ven saludables pero...-dijo la criatura dudando**

**-¿Pero?-dijo la reina viendo a su subdito-Adelante sabes que puedes opinar si tienes duda en el plan-**

**-Pues es que...no se me hace justo hacer esto-**

**-Hacer ¿que?-**

**-Separar a esos potrillos de sus padres, aunque no son por completo sus padres, no es justo robarles su infancia que podrían tener-se quejo la criatura**

**-Se a lo que te refieres y también me duele hacer esto, pero si queremos que Celestial pague por lo que nos hizo no hay opción tenemos que llevarnos a esos potrillos-dijo la reina soltando unas lagrimas-Asi que prepara a tus unidades y trae a esos niños yo iré a ver como va la búsqueda de los demas de mis hijos-dijo dando la espalda a la criatura y marchándose.**

**Y así los dos portillo luego de un par de minutos llegan una zona de canterlot donde las viviendas no eras tan ostentosas ya que a pesar de lo que ganaban las familias de ese lugar ellos prefierian gastar el dinero en lo ecensial y no despilfarrarlo en cosas que solo estorban o se usan una sola vez.**

**La casa de Beetle era una de las mas grandes de esa zona ya que sus padres a pesar de ser modestos aves se alocavan y gastaban su dinero pero en cosas que sirven para la vida ya que en algunas se podían ver varios vitrales y adornos nuevos alrededor de la casa. Pero Beetle se percato de algo en su amigo y pregunto**

**-Que pasa Darrens te veo muy pensativo,no me digas que aun estas preocupado por lo del parque-**

**-Un poco es que fue raro es como si algo nos estuviera casando-**

**-Pues ami no me pareció ver nada extraño, así que deja de preocuparte y pon esa cara feliz o si no lo diré a mi mamá que no te sirva las raciones extra de su estofado que hizo para los dos-**

**-Esta bien lo olvidare pero por favor no me dejes sin ese estofado-dijo Darrens en una forma de suplica**

**-Así esta mejor, ahora vamos adentro que ya nos han de esperar para comer-**

**Al acercarse a la puerta escuchan gritos y quejas no muy audibles pero parecían estar discutiendo así que deciden entrar sin hacer mucho ruido y se percatan que los gritos vienen de la sala y al asomarse por la rendija de la puerta ven que tanto los padres de Darrens y Beetle estaban discutiendo pero no entre ellos si no con unas criaturas en un momento dado la madre de Beetle la cual era una unicornio le grita a la criatura:**

**-!De ninguna manera se los entregaremos!-dijo encarando a la criatura**

**-Pues lo sentimos pero ustedes sabían que al aceptar tener a los hijos de nuestra reina vendríamos por ellos ya que los necesitaremos para derrocar a Celestia-expuso la criatura sin intimidarse por la yegua.**

**-Pero por que ahora? No puede ser en otro tiempo aun les queda una gran infancia por delante y queremos estar con ellos-dijo la madre de Darrens una poni terrestre quien tenia los ojos húmedos**

**-En verdad lo lamentamos, pero como dijo mi compañero aceptaron sin importar que, ya que tambien les pedimos que los cuidaran un tiempo y que no se encariñarían con ellos-dijo la otra criatura con la mirada baja**

**-Si lo sabemos-dijo la madre de Beetle empezando a llorar-Solo demos hasta esta noche para despedirnos y podrán llevarselos-**

**-Solo espero que no lo tomen tan mal el echo de que no somos sus padres por completo-dijo el padre de Darrens quien era un poni terrestre el cual estaba conteniendo su tristeza, pero en eso escuchan un portaso y se sorprender al ver en la entrada de la sala a los dos portillos aparentemente enojados y con los ojos humedecidos.**

**-!COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR QUE NO SON NUESTROS PADRES!-Les grito Beetle a los adultos los cuales tenían una mirada vaja- !Como pueden hablar así, fueron ustedes quienes nos cuidaron estos años y nos piensan dejar en manos de estas cosas!-dijo señalando a las criaturas.**

**-Chicos por favor deben entender que...-**

**-!¿Entender que?!, !Que estos años fueron una mentira y solo eramos unos estorbos para ustenes y nos van a entregar a ellosy su tonta reina!-dijo Darrens interrumpiendo a su padre**

**-No es eso, si los queremos pero ustedes no son nuestros completamente-dijo el padre de Beetle quien era un unicornio**

**-Si en verdad nos quieren...-dijo Darrens viendo viendo a los adultos**

**-Y les importamos aunque no seamos sus hijos por completo...-dijo Beetle igualmente alzando la vista hacia los adultos**

**-!NO NOS DEJEN EN MANOS DE ELLOS Y LUCHEN POR NOSO...!-no pudieron terminar ya que ambos fueron golpeados por un rayo que los dejo inconscientes.**

**-Malditos mocosos, como se atreven a insultar a nuestra gobernante-dijo la criatura que disparo el rayo de su cuerno**

**-Bueno creo que no hace falta espera a la noche, así que nos los llevaremos ahora-dijo la otra criatura levitando a los inconscientes potrillos-con su permiso no retiramos-y así se encaminaron a la salida de la casa pero en la mente del padre de Beetle resonaban sus palabras.**

"_Si en verdad nos quieren y les importamos no nos dejen y luchen por nosotros"_

Al recordar esas palabra el padre de Beetle observa a su esposa y a la otra pareja y todos tenían la misma mirada de determinación con una sola cosa en mente. Las criaturas estaban casi en la salida cuando de pronto la puerta se cierra de golpe impidiéndoles salir y al voltearce ven a ambas parejas viéndolos con una mirada de pocos amigos

-¿Que creen que están haciendo?-pregunto la criatura que llevaba a Darrens en su lomo

-Bueno no serán nuestro hijos completamente...-dijo la madre de Beetle

-Pero aun asi, si los quieren...-dijo el padre de Darrens

-Tendrán que pelar con nosotros para !LLEVÁRSELOS!-dijo el padre de Beetle al tiempo que corría junto al padre de Darrens para envestir a la criatura.

Pero ellos son mas rápidos y los esquivan sin problemas asiendoce a un lado y dejando que choquen contra la pared, pero en su descuido las yeguas los sorprenden en una envestida la cual ASE que atraviesen un muro y terminen otra ves en la sala pero las criaturas se las quitan de encima con facilidad y se reincorporan y uno de ellos coloca al Beetle en el piso y voltea a ver a las parejas.

-No queríamos llegar a esto pero nuestra reina nos dio ordenes de llevarle a los portillos sin inportar los medios que tengamos que usar-dijo poniéndose en guradia

-O si es que algo o alguien se interpone podemos matarlo-dijo su compañero poniéndose en guardia tambien-Pero para suerte de ustedes solo los podemos inhabilitar ya que fueron amables en cooperar con la reina así que comiense la fiesta-

Así las parejas y las criaturas empezaron a pelear, pero las criaturas no tardaron en vencerlos ya que ellas estaban entrenadas para los combates y los dejaron a las parejas mal heridos e incapaces de moverse

-Ojala no tuviera que a ver sido asi-dijo una de las criaturas

-Enserio lamentamos hacerles esto-dijo su compañero

-No... Se procupen s-solo hacen s-su trabajo-dijo el padre de Darrens el cual tenia varias heridas

-Así es nos-nosotros nos d-dejamos llevar al int-intentar defender a nu-nuestros hijos-dijo la madre de Beetle también con heridas

-Si, lo entendemos nosotros también haríamos lo mismo por nuestros hijos si estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones-dijo el compañero de la criatura mirándolos con orgullo a las parejas

-Solo les p-pedimos que cu-cuiden bien de ellos son lo ún-unico que tenemos-dijo la mamá de Darrens

-No se preocupen los cuidaremos bien y luego ellos nos liberaran de la tirania y las mentiras de Celestia y así todos verán quien es ella en verdad-dijo dando la espalda a las parejas y cargando años portillos en su lomo, se empieza a escuchar una platica que proviene de afuera de la casa y las criaturas se asoman por la ventana y ven a 10 guardias solares ablando con unos ponis unicornios.

-Maldición sus vecinos debieron escuchar la pelea y han llamado a la guardia -dijo preocupado la criatura viendo que se acercaban los guardias

-Debemos salir rápido, ¿tienen otra puerta de salida?-pregunto su compañero un poco preocupado

-Salgan por la puerta del sótano-dijo la madre de Beetle

-Vengan con nosotros, si se quedan y descubren que nos ayudaron no dudaran en eliminarlos-le ofreció la criatura a las parejas

-No se preocupen por nosotros aunque nos vallamos cuando nos encuentren nos mataran, preferimos encarar a la farsa de gobernante que tenemos a ir y poner en peligro a los niños-dijo la madre de Darrens viendo que todos tenían la misma idea

-!ABRAN LA PUERTA O LA TIRAREMOS!-grito un guardia desde afuera

-Vamos tenemos que irnos-le dijo la criatura que ya estaba dentro del sótano a su compañero

-Nos vemos y suerte, sean fuertes

-Hasta el final y por favor agan lo que agan cuiden los y que no sufran-dijo la madre de Beetle viendo como se iba la criatura

-Sabes que no nos recordaran después de las experimentaciones que les haran-dijo el padre de Beetle a su esposa

-Tienes razón pero si por suerte logran recordar algo...-dijo el padre de Darrens

-Espero que sea algo lindo-termino la frace su esposa

De pronto la puerta de la casa es destruida y entran los guardias y ven todo destrozado y ven a las parejas mal heridas y les preguntan.

-Donde están las criaturas?-pregunto el guarda acargo

-¿Que criaturas? Solo fue una pelea entre parejas lamentamos si fue tanto alboroto-dijo la madre de Darrens fingiendo tranquilidad

-Supongo que puede que tengan razon-dijo un guardia novato

-Con ingenuidad como esa jamas subirás de rango-dijo una voz a sus espaldas de los guardias que al voltearce pudieron ver a la misma Princesa Celestial para con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Su alteza-digerontos los guardias asiendo una reverencia pero la parejas solo la observaron

-Levantence y ahora escuchame bien-dijo viendo al guardia novato-Dejare pasar este error tuyo solo por ser tu primer error pero para la otra tendrás un castigo y no sera bondadoso-dijo Celestial quien solo lo dejo ahí y volteo a ver a las parejas y luego le pregunto a su capitán

-Cual es el informe de la situación?-

-Los vecinos reportaron un ataque en esta casa, según una yegua pudo notar por la ventana que el atacante era una criatura de color negro-dijo el capitán pegaso

-Entonces a regresado y supongo que querrá venganza por la ultima vez que estuvo aqui-dijo Celestial-Aunque no puedo asegurar que sea ella-

-No se a quien se refiere su majestad, pero dedusco que se vengara atravez de sus subditos-dijo el capitán viendo a las parejas

-No me haga mandarlo castigar por su ingenuidad y falta de percepción capitan o ¿es que no se da cuenta?-

-Perdone majestad pero a que se refiere-

-Si en verdad fuera venganza no estarían vivos y sus heridas solo son para inutilizar no para matar, estas parejas son especiales como para perderlas-

-Y ¿Qué quiere que agamos?-

-Llevenlos a las cámaras de interrogación y vean que pueden averiguar, si ellos saben algo de quien nos tacara y si es esa desgraciada aganmelo saber de inmediato-dijo Celestial marchándose del lugar-Ha y otra cosa, si no quieren cooperar solo aseguraré de que si sobreviven a la interrogación no puedan decir ni pio-dijo dando la orden al capitán quien solo hizo un saludo militar y tomo a las parejas para llevárselas al sacarlas de la casa la madre de Darrens voltea y en una montaña a las afueras de Canterlot ve dos ciluetas negras las cuales se adentran en un pequeño bosque-"_Crescan fuertes para liberar a todos de esta mentira de gobierno y si recuerdan algo que sea que siempre los querremos en esta vida y en la otra ,adiós"-_y así se los llevaron en una en una carroza de prisioneros que era tirada por dos pegados.

**El las afueras de Canterlot**

Ambas ciluetas ven como se llevan a las parejas y solo dan un suspiro de tristeza y se adentran en el pequeño bosque caminaron un rato hasta llegar a unas carrozas en medio del mismo.

-Chicos algún vuelven dijo una criatura igual de mismo color pero con ojos verdes y por su vos se notaba que era chica

-Hola Star como va todo-dijo la criatura que llevaba a Darrens en su lomo

-Todo tranquilo llegamos apenas unos 10 minutos como era el plan-dijo Star con una sonrisa

-Como sea, se encuentra la reina-dijo la criatura que llevaba a Beetle en su lomo

-Tu siempre tan estirado Dan, y si su majestad los espera-

-Perdón por ser así pero no viste lo que paso allá atras-se quejo Dan

-No, no se que paso pero me lo imagino recuerda que sufrí algo parecido la primera vez que estuvimos en Canterlot-deji Star con un tono de tristeza e ira

-Perdón no era mi intención, es solo que con esta guerra que esta cada vez mas cerca no puedo estar tranquilo

-No te preocupes y ahora siganme no hay que dejar esperando a su alteza-y así los tres se acercan a una carroza no muy lujosa pero si un poco mejor que las demás al tocar la puerta esta se abre revelando una criatura similar a ellos pero mas alta.

-Su la majestad-dijeron los tres haciendo una reverencia ante ella

-Levantenze y diganme que fue lo que ocurrio-dijo la reina

-Logramos salir con los potrillos sin que Celestia se enterara de nosotros pero los padres de ellos no nos dejaron ir sin pelear ¿cierto Lex?-dijo Dan quien vio a su amigo y le mostró los potrillos a la reina.

-Es entendible ya que cuidaron de ellos durante estos cuatro años-

-Si pero Celestia se los llevo es probable que no salgan convida-dijo Lex con un tono de tristeza

-Ellos sabían que no había salida siguiendo este camino pero aun así nos ayudaron, así que sus muertes no quedaran impunes-dijo la reina con algo de ira

-Y que sigue ahora su alteza?-pregunto Star

-Ya hemos localizado al resto de potrillos, así que iremos por el resto de elegidos-

-¿Y donde es la siguiente parada su alteza?-pregunta Lex con gran curiosidad

-El siguiente punto es...El Imperio de Cristal, así que preparence nos iremos al amanecer, después de lo sucedido aquí Celestia estará pendiente de cualquier anomalia-

-Si majestad-dijeron los tres y se retiraron pero Dan se detuvo y pregunto.

-¿Que hay de los potrillos?-dijo viéndolos dormidos sobre el pasto

-No te preocupes esta noche los enviare al imperio para que comiencen los análisis con ellos-

-Bueno, ahora con su permiso me retiro-

Una vez a solas la reina mira a los potrillos "_Pronto Celestia pagaras por lo que nos isiste a mi y a mis súbditos, ya que estos potrillos nos liberaran de la maldición changelin y el mundo sabra lo que has hecho y como eres en realidad "_

_-_Reina Chrysalis, la cena esta servida los demás la esperan-dijo un changelin con sombre de chef.

-Voy enseguida-dijo Chrysalis quien vio por ultima vez a los potrillos-Solo espero que el plan funcione y asimilen bien el ADN de los guerreros.

**Fin del capitulo 1 parte 1**

**Hola a todos bueno ahora si comienza nuestra aventura, asumo que la mayoría se dio cuenta que enemigo era antes de que llegaran a su campamento Dan y Lex y si no es así dejen un comentario de quien crelleron que se trataba.**

**Are lo posible para subir seguido pero no les aseguro capítulos tan seguido ya que tengo que organizar bien los acontecimiento y gracias a mis amigos con la gran ayuda que me dan cada vez que los veo.**

**Así que es todo por ahora nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2: SECUESTRO EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 2 (Adiós mi niño)**

Pasada la noche todos los changelins dormían plácidamente hasta que unas horas antes de que el sol se levantara una campana empieza a sonar haciendo que algunos changelins se levantaran con pesar, otros saltando del susto, aunque la mayoría ya era costumbre que no les costaba levantarse y conforme despertaban comenzaban las labores en el campamento.

Pero había un caso especial dentro de un carruage, un par de changelins a pesar de que pertenecían al grupo que tenia la rutina de despertar temperado al son de la campana pero ellos estaban tan acostumbrados que ya ni efecto tenia el ruido de la campana sobre ellos así que lo ignoraban y simplemente continuaban durmiendo tranquilamente.

Al poco rato que todos se levantaron la reina chrysalis sale de su carruaje y ve a todos trabajando duro con la preparación del desayuno y otros levantando el campamento ya que tenían que salir por los demás portillos rapidamente, pero se percata de que una súbdita suya estaba un poco preocupada así que decide a hacercarse para ver que pasa.

-Esos dos no puedo creer que se hallan quedado dormidos otra vez-dijo un poco preocupada Star-No me puedo imaginar que les hará Chrysalis si llega a enterarse-

-Si me llego a enterar de que?-dijo Chrysalis detrás de Star quien solo la voltea a ver con leve preocupación y pensando una educada

-Magestad buenos días, ¿como amaneció?-

-Bien todo normal, pero aun no me has contestado que es eso de lo que me tengo que enterar-Star pensaba lo mas rápido posible hasta que le surge una idea.

-Es algo terrible su magestad el heno se nos a acabado-dijo Star señalando un carro de heno vació y asiendo un drama casi igual al de Rarity

-¿Enserio? O no ahora ¿que aremos?-dijo Chrysalis siguiendo el juego a Star

-No lo se su alteza simplemente es terrible-

-Yo tengo una idea-

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Cual es?-dijo Star crellendo a ver engañado a la reina

-Que te parece, usar el carruaje extra de heno que trajimos-dijo Chrysalis señalando un carruaje repleto de heno-

-Cierto me olvide por completo de el-dijo Star con un risita tímida-Bueno si me disculpa iré a ayudar a realizar el desasuno-dijo empezando a caminar rápido pero en eso Chrysalis la detiene

-Porque no mejor me ayudas con una tarea más importante-

-Y que seria esa tarea su alteza?-pregunto Star con un poco de miedo

-Ir a levantar al flojo de tu hermano y a su amigo para que ayuden la proxima vez en las lavores-dijo viendo hacia la carroza de ambos chicos-Aunque si no mal recuerdo esta es sexta vez que hacen esto ¿no?-dijo Chrysalis poniendo su pesuña en su mentón y haciendo memoria.

-Así es magestad ya es la sexta vez-

-Perfecto entonces les toca castigo-dijo Chrysalis feliz cual potrilla-¿Dime tragiste contigo a Liz?-pregunta la reina a Star

-Si, se encuetranen mi carroza-

-Bien ve por ella y te veo con los chicos en unos minutos voy por algo de mi carruaje-dijo chrysalis marchándose

Así Star fue a su carroza para ir por Liz y conforme la toma sale en dirección a la carroza de su hermano ahí estaba chrysalis esperándola con una pequeña jaula en su lomo la cual genero una duda y no dudo en preguntar Star sobre su contenido.

-Magestad que es lo que hay en esa jaula?-

-Esto, es solo Didi-dijo abriendo la jaula y sacando una gran tarántula con un moñito rojo-Supuse que tu hermano se quedaría dormido así que para darle una leccion usare su fobia a las arañas-dijo poniendo a Didi en el lomo de Star

-Ya veo y para que quiere a Liz-dijo mostrándole una serpiente la cual paresia adormilada-No es que cuestione nada pero ninguno de los dos le tiene fobia-

-No ninguno le tiene fobia pero el susto estará ahi, así que coloca a Didi enzima de tu hermano y a Liz sobre tu novio-dijo Chrysalis bromeando

-!Por encima vez no es mi novio!-se quejo Star con un leve sonrrojo

-Ya lo se solo es divertido molestarte con eso-dijo Chrysalis con una leve risita-Ahora ve, yo por lo mientras iré a ayudar con el desayuno cuando termines ve a echarnos un casco-dijo Chrysalis dejando sola a Star con las mascotas. Al abrir la puerta ve una pequeña litera en la cual Dan dormía en la parte de abajo y Lex en la parte de arriba Star se acerca a Dan sin a ser ruido y coloca a Liz encima de este luego se eleva un poco a la parte superior donde duerme Lex "_Lo siento hermano"_ pensó Star colocando a Didi encima de el. Al marcharse voltea a ver a los chicos

-Espero me perdonen, pero son ordenes y no pienso resivir yo el castigo solo para salvarlos-dijo Star en voz baja y serrando la puerta tras ella.

Pasaron treinta minutos y ya todos estaban desallunando tranquilamente aun faltaban dos horas para que se levantara el sol pero en eso todos se distraían por un gran alboroto dentro de un carruaje.

-!SERPIENTE!-Grito Dan

-!ARAÑA!-Grito Lex un segundo después

-!Me cago en mata a esa serpiente!-dijo Dan lanzando objetos a Liz

-!No la mates es Liz la mascota de mi hermana!-le dijo Lex y Dan suelta a la serpiente-!Pero la araña es otra historia no la dejes ir!-Así empezaron otra vez a lanzar cosas pero ninguna le daba.

Fuera todos disfrutaban del show que escuchaban por parte de los chicos hasta que una silla sale por la puerta y detrás de ella las mascotas siendo perseguidas por Dan y Lex los cuales al ver a Star van directo a ella y la regañan.

-Como te atreves a jugarnos estas bromas, no es para nada divertido sabiendo que tengo aracnofobia-Le critico Lex a su hermana

-!Y la serpiente tampoco es un bonito regalo de buenos días!-dijo Dan señalando a Liz la cual estaba encima de Star

-Lo siento chicos, pero solo seguía ordenes de la reina-dijo Star un poco asustada y avergonzada y viendo a la reina la cual aun se estaba riendo

-jajaja ella tiene razón yo fui la de la idea para ver si así aprenden y se levantan a ayudar con el campamento-dijo Chrysalis dando un bocadillo a Sido

-Un segundo ¿la araña es sulla?-Pregunto Lex

-Si, es una de mis mascotas-dijo tomando a Didi con sus cascos-A que no es linda y que bueno que no le paso nada sino su castigo seria peor-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa de maniaca

-¿Que tan peor?-pregunto Dan

-Solo digamos que su colección de mangas y comics se quemarían accidentalmente aproposito-los chicos solo temblaron con el echo de pensar esa horrible tragedia-Como sea ahora sientense a desayunar que en dos horas nos vamos y todavía hay que recoger el campamento-

Así el resto del desayuno paso tranquilamente y luego por orden de Chrysalis los dos chicos debían lavar y guardar todo lo del campamento solos pero Star se ofreció a ayudarlos con o sin la autorización se la reina. Al cabo de unos una hora y media están listos para irse ya que el sol estaba saliendo.

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo hasta llegar a un debió de las vías del tren en ese lugar se partían las vías en tres direcciones así que Chrysalis decidio a ser equipos para terminar las cosas mas rápido.

-Muy bien nos dividiremos en equipos, Star tu iras a Appleloosa por el joven que saldra ahí esta tarde, Dan, Lex ustedes irán solos al imperio de cristal no quiero crear un alboroto ahi, si en el transcurso del día pasa el tren suban al techo para llegar mas rápido ¿Alguna duda?-explico chrysalis viendo a los jóvenes

-Yo tengo una duda alteza-dijo Star levantando el casco

-Adelante Star ¿Cual es?-

-Esta segura de esto? Digo los chiquillos pueden estar bajo vigilancia y podría a ver problemas o ¿usted no lo cree?-dijo Star con un poco de preocupación

-Ella tiene razón su alteza si Celestia ya se entero de algo puede que este buscando a los siguientes objetivos-dijo Dan apollando la teoría de Star

-Si, estoy consiente de eso, por eso los envió solo a ustedes por como dije no quiero alborotos indeseados y sobre los potrillos puede que quiera ir por los más importantes pero uno de ellos esta en el Imperio de Cristal y como tal Celestia no tiene jurisdicción para llevarse o encarcelar a los ponis de ahí, amenos que Cadance se lo permita-justifico la reina

-Ok y que hay del portillo que buscare?-pregunta Star

-Sobre el, es casi imposible saber su curso o su locación ya que su meta es crear mejores fiestas que su hermano por eso tienes que interceptarlo antes de que se aleje mucho de Appleloosa, así que si hay más dudas...-Dijo Chrysalis viendo a los demas

-solo una su alteza-dijo un guardia changelin

-Si creo sabes cual es, ustedes regresaran al imperio para ver como va el proyecto de los dos potrillos y les dirán a los científicos que preparen las demás crisálidas para que en cuanto lleguen los demás potrillos comiencen a prepararlos para la inserción del ADN así que sin mas que decir los vere dentro de dos dias y les deseo suerte a todos en su viaje-dijo Chrysalis viendo como todos hacían una reverencia y se marchaban cuando los demás se fueron Lex se ha cerca a la reina y le pregunta

-¿Y que hay del tercer camino y los chicos que faltan?-dijo viendo las otras vías

-De ellos yo me haré cargo Las Pegasus es parte del reino de Celestia si se entera de a quienes buscamos ustedes no sobrevivirían en un combate contra ella-

-Entiendo su alteza con su permiso..-dijo Lex

-Nos retiramos-terminaron los tres la frase y se fueron en su dirección designada

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot**

Celestia se encontraba en la sala del trono junto con Luna firmando y sellando papeles hasta que el capitán de la guardia entra y parecía haber estado en combate ya que tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre encima, el se acerca a las princesa y procede a saludarlas.

-Sus altezas-dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia-Traigo información de las parejas que capturamos ayer-

-Encerio?-dijo Celestia y luego vio al personal del palacio-Por ahora pueden retirarse mas tarde terminaran la limpieza en esta sala dejenos a solas-y así todos se retiraron dejando al capitán con las princesas.

-Esperamos que sea buena información-dijo Luna con un tono casi enfadada

-Tranquila hermana, tiene que ser valiosa después de todo el capitán en persona vino a darnosla-dijo Celestia dándole una sonrisa calmada a Luna-Y bien que pudo descubrir-dijo viendo al guardia

-No mucho su alteza, imaginamos que seria fácil pero al final las parejas demostraron tener una determinación y voluntad para no decir casi nada y si me lo permite se ganaron mi respeto-ese ultimo comentario irrito un poco a Celestia pero se calmo para continuar

-Entonces no sabe nada sobre quien los "ataco" o a que nos enfrentamos!-dijo Luna reclamándole al capitán

-No exactamente,, yo dije que casi no hablaron, pero al final cuando vieron que ya no podían seguir más nos dieron su ultimo mensaje-dijo asiendo una pausa

-¿!Y cual es!? No nos haga esperar-Le grito Luna al capitán

-Tranquila hermana-dijo Celestia poniéndole un casco sobre su hombro de Luna-"_Maldición creo que me exedi con la potencia del echiso"-_pensó Celestia

-Su ultimo mensaje dijeron que venia de parte de su soberana y sito "_Temed a la luz de los 6 legendarios que reclamaran su armonía y junto a la hermana olvidada pondrán fin al mal de este mundo" _y eso es todo lo que dijeron sus altezas-

-Interesante creo saber a que se refiere-dijo Celestia en voz baja-Es todo lo que averiguó?-

-Solo una cosa más-dijo el capitán sacando un papel el cual le entrega a Celestia levitandolo-Al parecer estas parejas tenían un hijo de cuatro años cada una, los cuales no se conose su paradero ya que no se encuentran en Canterlot suponemos que esas criaturas se los llevaron eso es todo sus altezas-

-Bien, ahora digame ¿que fue de los cuerpos?-

-No tiene de que preocuparse-mientras decía eso podemos ver una toma de una planicie cerca de un pequeño bosque cercano a Canterlot y en el varios guardias solares unos cabando zanjas y otros asiendo guardia y cuidando unos vultos negros-Mi escuadrón especial ya se esta deshaciendo de los cuerpos y asegurándose de que todos sus conocidos crean que fueron expulsados por traición a la corona-

-Me parece perfecto ahora puede retirarse y de paso digale a mi secretaria que me traiga el registro de nacimientos de los últimos cuatro años y el registro de esos dos potrillos por separado-dijo Celestia

-Si su alteza, con su permiso-dijo asiendo una reverencia y marchándose una vez que se fue Luna ve a su hermana

-¿El registro de los últimos cuatro años? ¿No deberías enfocarte en lo que dice el mensaje?-dijo luna

-Y eso ago hermana esos potrillos se los debieron llevar por algo y dudo que sea solo para que estén a salvo, hay algo más por eso debemos revisar su registro para saber que los hace tan especiales y en donde están los demás ya que el mensaje mencionaba a seis legendarios por lo que debe de haber otros cuatro potrillos ahí afuera-dijo Celestia asomándose por una ventana

-Y no crees que ya los pudo aver encontrado en este momento?-

-Lo dudo ya que si lo piensas bien no seria tan descuidada como para dejarlos en las ciudades cercanas a Carterlot, aunque estos dos fueron una excepciòn y puede que tengas un poco de razon, pero creo que apenas va de camino, tenemos medio día para averiguar donde están los demás potrillos y ver si podemos interceptar uno antes que ella-dijo regresando a su trono y esperando los registros de nacimientos

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de un desierto**

Vemos un tren muy colorido con algunos ponis abordo rumbo a Appleloosa todos estaban tranquilos y disfrutaban el víaje de desde dentro del tren pero en el techo era otra historia.

-Que calor hace de aver recordado uviera traído las fotos de ponis que tengo para transformarme para estar dentro de este tren-dijo Star muriéndose por el calor del desierto "_Me asomare aver que hora sera porque siento que llevo una eternidad aquí" _pensó ella mientras se sujetaba de unos tubos del techo y veía a través de la ventana sin que nadie la viera, al asomarse ve un relog que marcaba las once de la mañana, pero de pronto un rugido proveniente de su estomago llama su atención así que decide buscar la mesa de bocadillos.

-Vemanos donde estas...!ahí estas!-grito Star pero se tapa rápido la boca y sube al techo antes que la vean, se espera un poco por si alguien escucho su grito y luego se pasa a la ventana de alado ya que ahí estaba la mesa. Al deslizarse se asegura de que no haya nadie y procede a abrir la ventana y sin que la vean toma una bandeja con 15 cupcakes y se los lleva al techo una vez ahí empieza a comerlos. Mientras se los comía da un vistazo al frente y nota que ya se podía distinguir el pueblo a las lejanías, pero ve algo que le llama la atención un pequeño bulto que al parecer se alejaba de Appleloosa.

-Que extraño pare como si esa cosa se moviera, creo que traje cupcakes envinados-dijo viendo los cupcakes restantes-Pero veré que sera talves sea una nueva criatura para mi libro-y así su cuerno brillo y aplico un echiso de aumento de visión y logra ver mas de serca el bulto y logra distinguir una figura familiar-!ES EL POTRILLO!-grita Star un poco sorprendida ya que aparecer el potrillos salio horas antes de Appleloosa "_Demonios salio del pueblo antes de lo esperado tender que saltar del tren e interceptarlo donde esta" _piensa estar para luego asomarse por la orilla del techo y aun con miedo toma los ultomos cupcakes y cuenta hasta tres y da un gran salto, al caer Star solo rueda en la tierra generándole algunos rraspones por la caída.

-Auch, eso dolio , debo practicar más mi caída ahora a por ese potrillo-dijo estar levantándose y poniéndose en marcha a donde estaba el chico

Mientras tanto el pequeño niño iba caminando con una cara bastante triste a pesar de que en las fiestas que hacia su sonrisa era contagiosa, luego de ver que se alejo un poco de Appleloosa se sienta sobre una roca y empieza a sollozar y a recordar la fiesta pasada donde al final de ella todos se acercan a el para felicitarlo.

**FLASHBACK**

-Wow eres increible-dijo un semental

-Absolutamente de las mejores fiestas que a habido en Appleloosa-dijo una yegua

-Enserio lo cree?-pregunta el potrillo

-Por supuesto, estuvo genial-dijo Breaburn al potrillo causándole una gran alegria- aunque no se compara a la que tuvimos hace un par de años por otro viajero-este comentario causo que el pequeño se entristeciera bastante-Como era que se llamaba ese viajero, creo que era Charls Diwis, Chris Solaris...-

-Cheese Sandwich -dijo el potrillo llamando la atención de Breaburn

-Si exacto ese es su nombre, espera ¿lo conoces?-

-Claro que lo conozco-dijo el pequeño con los ojos vidriosos y un poco molesto-El es mi hermano-esta declaración causo que Breaburn se sintiera mal por su comentario pasado y nota que el potrillo estaba apunto de llorar así que decide acercarcele y le pone un casco el el hombro captando la atención del chico quien lo voltea a ver.

-Lamento aver dicho lo de que la fiesta de tu hermano fue mejor, dime ¿acaso es una especie de reto lo de hacer fiestas mejores que las de tu hermano?-

-No se disculpe por el comentario es mas me ayuda para saber quien es mejor, y sobre de las fiestas, más que un reton es una promesa que le hice antes de que se fuera de Equestria a hacer fiestas le prometí que cuando volviera vería que soy mejor fiestero que el-decia el potrillos empezando a soltar algunas lagrimas-Pero ahora veo que es imposible superar a mi hermano ya que es el tercer pueblo que me dice que el es mejor-Breaburn solo desvía un poco la mirada de potrillo por que lamentaba lo que dijo pero luego ve al chico otra ves y se acerca el.

-Sabes, se como te sientes-esto llamo la atención del potrillo el cual lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos-Tambien se que es estar a la sombra de un pariente, mi primo Big Mac siempre a sido mejor que yo, ya sea en fuersa , recolección de manzanas o incluso en conquistar chicas, pero a pesar de todo no me rindo y sigo entrenando para un día superarlo, así que seca esas lágrimas y no te rindas algún día seras mejor que tu hermano-Esto hizo pensar al potrillo ya que esas ultimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza así que el chico se pone de pie limpiándose las lágrimas y voltea a ver a todos con una gran sonrrosa y una mirada con determinación.

-Si, tiene razón no debo rendirme tan fácilmente el sera un gran fiestero pero yo seré un súper fiesteros dijo el potrillo tomando su equipaje y corriendo a la salida del pueblo-!Señor Breaburn, le prometo que cuando vuelva seré mejor que mi hermano!-le grita el chico desde la entrada del pueblo.

-!Aunque no lo logres, recuerda que siempre podrás ser mejor que tu hermano en otra cosa!-le grita Breaburn al potrillos el cual ya casi no se veía.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-No rendirme y superarlo algún dia-dijo el potrillo sentado en la roca y recordando la frase de Breaburn-Algun dia !y cuando sera ese día!-grita golpeado la roca-Ojala no tarde tanto ese dia , aun el señor me dijo que también podría ser mejor que mi hermano en otra cosa-dijo con su casco en su mentón y poniéndose a pensar haber en que era mejor que su hermano, lo que no sabia es que una criatura se acercaba con sigilo para llevárselo pero cuando estaba apunto de agarrarlo por la espalda.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estarías oculta espiandome-dijo el potrillo danse la vuelta y sorprendiendo a Star ya que el chico ya savia que estaba escondida.

-¿Como supiste de mi? Digo mis habilidades de sigilo son perfectas y solo un cierto numero de personas me puede detctar-dijo Star quien tenia una cara de asombro

-Fue fácil por dos simples razones, uno no puedes sorprender a un fiestero ya que se especializa en sorprender a la gente y dos por que los cupcakes que traes en esa bolsa se están deshaciendo y sueltan su aroma-dijo el potrillo señalando la bolsa y dándose la vuelta con su cara triste.

-Bueno no importa que me descubrieras vendrás conmigo y...-no termino ya que vio que el chico estaba sollozando-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunta Star poniéndose al frente del chico

-Nada, dudo que te importe-

-Vamos puedes contármelo talvez pueda ayudar-pero el potrillo no dijo nada-Es por lo de las fiestas que hisiste ¿verdad?-esta pregunta llamo la atención del potrillo

-Si, es eso es que, ya es el tercer pueblo donde algo una fiesta y no logró superar a mi hermano, eso me pone triste-

-Y que tiene de malo que no seas mejor que tu hermano, yo tampoco soy mejor que el pero se que algún día voy a poder vencerlo, así que no te rindas tan fácilmente y sigue luchando para ser mejor que el y si no es así tal vez llegues a ser mejor que el en otra cosa-dijo Star quien se había sentado al lado del potrillo

-Sabes, eres la segunda persona que me dice eso-dijo el chico limpiándose las lagrimas-Y si es cierto lo que dicen, voy a superar a mi hermano en las fiestas y si no es así veré en que es débil y seré mejor que el en eso-dojo el potrillo levantándose con una mirada de determinación.

-Así se habla, y ablando de fiestas, dijiste que tu hermano recorrió toda Equestria ha siendo fiestas ¿no?-

-Si pero ahora esta fuera asiendo fiestas en quien sabe donde-

-Pues es raro ya que por nuestro reino no paso y mira que falta una buena fiesta ahi-el chico al oír eso se iluminaron sus ojos y mostró una gran sonrrisa-Si enverdad fuera un fiestero se hubiera aparecido-

-Entonces ahí no han echo fiestas?-

-Desde hace años y si tu vas antes que tu hermano podríamos nombrarte el rey fiestero del nuestro reino-

-Y que estamos esperando vamos que hay una fiesta que organizar-dijo el potrillo jalando de una pata a Star

-De acuerdo vamos, por cierto me llamo Star-se presento caminando al lado del potrillo

-Mucho gusto Star yo me llamo Blace Yogurt, espero podamos ser buenos amigos-

-Yo tambien- "_Aunque solo sea por poco tiempo" _y así los dos se van rumbo al imperio changeling para realizar una fiesta en el tiempo que tendrían antes de realizar el plan de Chrysalis

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT**

Celestia se encontraba en su trono junto a Luna hasta que entra su secretaria junto con dos guardias los cuales arrastraban dos pequeños carritos llenos de documentos.

-Altezas-dicen los tres asiendo una reverencia-Como ordenaron les traje los documentos que pidieron-dice la secretaria mostrando los carritos-Y aquí tienen los dos documentos que pidieron por separado-dijo dándoles las actas de nacimiento de Beetle y Darrens

-Muchas gracias ahora por favor retirence y que nadie nos moleste vamos a estar ocupadas un buen rato-dice Celestia y así los tres asen una reverencia y se retiran, al cerrar la puerta Luna voltea a ver a su hermana.

-Bien tienes lo que querias , ahora que, como sabremos que o a quien buscamos-Dijo luna checando la gran cantidad de documentos que avia.

-No te preocupes, por eso pedí estos dos documentos por separado casos chiquillos tienen algo especial-dijo Celestia analizando ambos documentos-!Que demonios significa esto!-dijo sorprendida Celestia.

-Que pasa hermana, que encontraste-

-Bueno creo que encontré algo, mira su acta especialmente mira la parte del tipo de sangre-dijo dándole las actas a Luna.

-Dejame ver donde esta...aqui, pero que, que quiere decir esto-Luna no se lo creía ya que en el acta en la parte de tipo de sangre traía escrito _"DESCONOCIDO"_ -Que significa esto de desconocido-

-No lo se hermana pero es seguro que si se los llevaron fue por ese tipo de sangre, y es aun mas seguro que nos han de ser los únicos que tienen esa sangre-

-Puede que tengas razon, así que empesemos a revisar todo este papeleo-dijo Luna cargando con su magia algunas actas.

-Al menos esta búsqueda sera un poco más rápida ya que sabemos en que nos tenemos que fijar en las actas-dijo igual tomando parte del papeles y viendo el relog el cual marcaba las dos de la tarde-Tenemos que apurarnos y terminar antes de las seis si es posible-

-¿Enserio crees que haya más de esos dos?-

-No lo creo, se que hay más de dos así que tenemos que interceptar uno antes que ella, ya que si es Chrysalis a quien nos enfrentamos puede que este buscando otra cosa que solo vengansa-

-Muy bien entonces cascos a la obra-Y asi las dos comienzan su investigación ya que si existían otros como los dos potrillos debían tomar al menos uno antes que Chrysalis para ver por que son tan especiales para ella pero tenían que apurarce ya que tres de los potrillos ya habían sido interceptados y el cuarto no tardaba en ser capturado.

**EN LAS AFUERAS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Podemos ver a Lex y Dan en las afueras del imperio asomándose desde un pequeño bosque cerca del limite del imperio, dicho bosque tenia un poco de nieve ya que atrás de el se encontraban las montañas nevadas del imperio.

-Bien ya llegamos-Dijo Dan asomándose por un arbusto-Fue una suerte que saliéramos a tiempo del tren antes de llegar a la estacion y que no nos descubrieran-dijo regañando a Lex quien estaba con una bandeja con un pastel y al lado había dos bandejas más pero estas estaban vacias.

-Oye no es mi culpa que casi nos descubrieran-dijo Lex en su defensa comiéndose parte del pastel

-¿Como que no fue tu culpa? Si tu fuiste el que se coló a segundos de saltar del tren solo por que tenias hambre-

-Que tiene de malo tenia hambre o que ¿querías que me quedara sin comer?-

-Lo podrías haber hecho, hemos ido a misiones donde no comemos durante dos dias-

-Bueno da igual salimos a tiempo del tren y no se de que te quejas te comiste uno de mis pasteles-

-Bueno si, pero eso no es el problema-

-y ¿Cual es?-dijo Lex terminando el pastel

-Tu mismo lo viste esa yegua que te vio y tuve que usar un hechizo de sueño sobre ella-dijo Dan robándole un pedazo de pastel a Lex-Solo espero que no le diga a nadie que nos vio-

-Tranquilo si lo dice es probable que no le agán caso-dijo terminando el ultimo pastel de un bocado-Como sea, debemos apurarnos ya nos atrasamos un poco con el encargo-

-Si, tienes razón hay que apurarnos, ¿trajiste las fotos?-

-Aquí están toma las tuya-dijo Lex sacando dos fotos y entregándole una que curiosamente traía una yegua unicornio de color rosa con crin amarilla.

-Que significa esto, ¿Por que me das a una yegua?-

-Para que sientas lo que pase la vez que te toco traer las fotos a ti-dijo teniendo un pequeño flashback donde iba por las calles disfrazado de una joven yegua de al menos 21 años con un buen cuerpo, al pasar por una taberna todos le mandan piropos y algunos se acercan y le dan una nalgada (golpe en el glúteo para los que no sepan) y otro lo agarra con fuerza para aserle cosas pero este se des transforma asustando a todos y empieza a noquearlos termina de recordar para voltear a ver a Dan.

-!Creeme que no fue divertido ser nalgueado y casi violado esa vez!-

-Y no solo pudiste superarlo y ya-Pero Lex solo niega con la cabeza-Bueno da igual ahora andando hay que salir rápido de este lugar, tu mismo oíste a Chrysalis no quiere alvorotos-Dijo Dan tranformandoce en la yegua míentras Lex se transformaba en un semental de color marrón y crin negra-Muy bien andando-dijo Dan entrando dentro del imperio

-Si pero procura usar un echiso de voz dudo que esa voz valla con ese cuerpo-Le sugirió Lex siguiendo a su compañero.

Lo que no sabían es que Shining armor había colocado un echizo sobre el corazón de cristal para que cada vez que entrara una presencia de magia oscura o magia de algún enemigo antiguo este mandara una señal de peligro a un cristal en la sala del trono y al cuerno de Shining el cual estaba entrenando junto a todos sus soldados cuando su cuerno empieza a a sacar un pequeño brillo con unos rayos amarillos.

-Pero que, el echiso de detención se a activado-dijo Shining sorprendido ya que no creería que algún día se activaría la alerta.

-Que ocurre señor?-pregunta un soldado pegaso color naranja y crin azul eléctrico.

-Al parecer mi echiso de detección a sido activado por lo que hay un enemigo en el imperio, así que Flash-voltea a ver al pegaso quien era Flash-Ve a las barracas y toma tu equipo y que Luz Drent también se preparen-

-Esta seguro que con nosotros sera suficiente?-

-Si, tranquilo solo percibo la presencia de dos, aparte no quiero crear una escena en las calles así que ve y los veré en el corazón de cristal-

-Si señor-dijo Flash con el saludo militar y retirándose a las barracas.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de una casa vemos a una yegua unicornio la cual tenia un poco de jaqueca ya que se había despertado en el suelo del tren y tenia un recuerdo algo borroso pero ella creía que había sido un sueño al acercarse a la puerta toca el timbre y unos segundos después la puerta es abierta por una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin amarilla la cual se sorprende de ver quien era la que tocaba.

-Mamá, que gusto verte-dijo la unicornio abrasando a su madre-Pasa por favor-Asi parasaron las dos a la casa y se fueron a la sala y menos la hija ya que paso a la cpsina por bocadillos al regresar y sentarce con su madre ella no duda en preguntar.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?-

-Que acaso debe ocurrir algo para venir a ver a mi hija?-

-No claro que no, me gusta que vengas de visita, pero, me hubieras avisado para que Stardust estuviera aqui-

-Tranquila no te avise por lo mismo de que si mi nieto estuviera aquí arruinaría la sorpresa del regalo que le traje-dijo sacando un regalo de una bolsa-y por cierto donde se encuentra digo es sábado ¿no debería estar aquí?-

-Si pero salio a jugar al parque junto a Skila-

-¿Skila? Y quien es ella ¿acaso una novia?-

-No, es la hija de la princesa Cadence-esto sorprendio a la señora bastante

-La hija de la... No puedo creerlo como es que tu hijo es amigo de la hija de Cadence-

-Fue apenas hase unos meses cuando salimos los tres al parque-dijo tenoendo un flashback de ese dia- recuerdo que nos colocamos en una mesa de picnic para preparar la comida y Stardus nos pregunto que si podia ir a los juegos y nosotros le dijimos que si y el se fue cuando regreso nos sorprendió ya que venia acompañado de una Potrilla la cual cuando la vimos de cerca era una alicornio de color rosa y crin amarilla y rosa pero no sabíamos que La princesa era su madre-

-¿Y el simple echo de ser alicornio no les dijo nada?-dijo interrumpiendo a su hija en su relato

-Bueno, sabes que siempre e sido medio despistada-

-Si casi nunca ponias atención a cosas importantes, pero por favor continua-

-Bueno, cuando llego Stardust nos explico que ella estaba sola por que sus padre le dijeron que se adelantara al parque y que cuando ellos terminaran sus labores la alcanzarían y que por lo mientras jugara con los niños del parque pero nadie jugaba con ella por miedo a que se lastimara y los acusara con sus padres y eso la ponía triste cuando termino nos pregunto si había problema con invitarla pero le dijimos que no ya que teníamos comida de sobra así que nos sentamos a comer los cuatro, cuando terminamos vimos que muchos ponis veían sorprendidos hacia la fuente al voltear a ver vimos que venían la princesa Cadence y el príncipe Armor y vimos que venían hacia nosotros-

-Y que paso les dijeron algo acerca de que su hija estaba con ustedes?-

-Algo así, cuando se acercaron nosotros nos hibamos a levantar para hacer la respectiva reverencia pero nos dijeron que no era necesario y que permaneciéramos sentados en un momento la princesa volteo a ver un árbol en el cual su hija estaba arriba y abajo estaba Stardust intentando alcansarla pero la princesa Cadence nos pidió llamar a los potrillos y lo hicimos cuando se acercaron la la pequeña al ver a la princesa y al príncipe salto a ellos con felicidad gritando mamá, papá y fue ahí donde nos dimos cuenta de quien era la niña-

-Encerio se que eres despistada pero ahora si exageraste-

-Jejeje lo se bueno al final la princesa nos pregunto si no fue problema cuidar de su hija Skila y le dijimos que no lo había sido, al contrario fue un gusto ya que Stardust no se le daba a ser muchos amigos y era bueno ver que se llevaba bien con alguien, pero ellos avían ido a recoger a su hija ya que no se podían quedar por sus labores reales, pero Skila se negó a ir ya que quería seguir jugando asi que nos ofresimos a cuidar a su hija pero Cadence dudo así que Shining tomo palabra y dijo que no se preocupara ya que su mejor soldado era mi esposo ligó de que se retiraran pasamos unas horas más en el parque al final dejamos a Skila con su madre que la esperaba en la entrada del castillo, pero cuando nos íbamos Skilla le dijo que si podía ir a jugar otro día con Stardust pero Cadence no podía ir con ellos pero yo le dije que solo los sábados podía cuidarlos y ella también así que decidimos turnarnos un sábado ella y otro yo.

-Valla si que se agradaron los niños, no me sorprendería que llegase a más-

-No creo pero cuidar a los pequeños a sido estupendo tanto que Cadence y yo ya somos buenas amigas, pero cambiando de tema el cumpleaños es la próxima semana ¿ por que se lo darás antes?-

-Por que la próxima semana estaré muy ocupada con los tramites del negocio que abriré en Ponyhatan-

-!¿Encerio?! No lo puedo creer sabia que aceptarían al final-dijo la hija abrasando a su madre con fuerza

-Si era cuestión de tiempo ya que ahí casi no tienen perfumerías tan exoticas-Pero la madre se percata que hay mas calma de lo normal-¿Y tu esposo no esta?

-No hoy salio temprano a entrenamiento y servicio ya que ayer terminaron sus vacaciones que le dio el príncipe Shining-

-Ya veo, pero espero que no falte al cumpleaños de su hay...-no pudo terminar ya que le dolió la cabeza por la jaqueca

-Estas bien mamá?-

-Si no te preocupes es solo que me desperté en el suelo del tren con jaqueca-

-Y que hasias en el piso?-

-No lo se pero tuve un sueño de lo mas extraño-

-Y que fue lo que soñaste?-

-Que había unas criaturas extrañas, tenían la piel negra y unos grandes ojos azules-Esta descripcion sorprendió y asusto un poco a su hija

-De casualidad esas criaturas tenían unas alas como de insecto?-pregunta preocupada su hija

-No recuerdo bien pero creo que si vi que tenían unas alas raras, pero como dije a de aver sido solo un sueño-

-Si solo un sueño-dijo acercándose a la puerta-No te importa cuidar la casa un tiempo verdad, es que tengo que ir por algo que se me olvido-dijo la hija saliendo de su casa

-Claro que no me importa...-no termino ya que su hija ya se había ido-Bueno, creo que les preparare la cena-

Mientras fuera de la casa "_No puedo creerlo ya es el día de colecta vinieron una semana antes, debo ir rápido al parque, no quiero que Cadence sepa nada del plan de la reina" _pensó la unicornio trotando hacia el parque pero esta choca contra una yegua la cual no se inmuta por el golpe y permanece de pie.

-Lo lamento no la vi-dijo la unicornio levantándose-Ahora si me disculpa llevo prisa así que...-no termino ya que fue interrumpida por la yegua

-O no te preocupes querida de hecho, soy yo o para cambiar el futuro...-

-Los hijos el poder han heredado-Termino la unicornio sorprendida ya que con quien había chocado era quien venia por su hijo-No puede ser, acaso tu eres...-

-Así es, ami y un compañero nos ha enviado la reina Chrysalis a buscarlos al potrillo-

-Si, lo se, pero no los esperábamos hasta dentro de una semana-

-Si pero ya todos los elegidos han desarroyado la célula changelin para poder asimilar el ADN de los Prima guerreros, así que donde esta el chico-

-Esta en el parque jugando con la hija de Cadence y ella los esta cuidando-

-Entonces sera difícil llevarme al potrillo sin que ella interfiera-

-No solo eso, el príncipe Shining ya ha de saber que están aqui-

-¿Como dices?-

-El príncipe puso un echiso en el corazón para detectar magia oscura o la magia de enemigos antiguos de Equestria-

-Entonces tenemos que apurarnos ya ideare un plan en el camino vamos-asi los dos se fueron pero Dan mientras trotaba al parque enciende su cuerno y activa un echiso de telepatía "_¿Lex me escuchas?" _a los pocos segundos resive respuesta.

_"Si que pasa"_

_"Reunete conmigo en el parque el chico esta ahí y cree si no nos apurarnos lamentaremos el aver venido"_

_"Voy enseguida"_

Mientras tanto al lado del corazón de cristal vemos Shining concentrándose pero es interrumpido por tres soldados.

-Reportándose para el deber señor-disen los tres soldados al mismo tiempo

-Es bueno contar con ustedes siempre-

-Sabe que lo seguiremos hasta la muerte señor-dice Luz una yegua pegaso de color rojo claro y crin entre naranja y amarillo

-Si lo se, por eso son lo mejor de lo mejor del imperio de cristal-

-Muchas gracias señor y a propósito para que nos llamo-dijo Drent un unicornio de color purpura y crin azul obscura

-Por esto-dijo cubrindelos en un campo de fuerza el cual no se podía ver nada desde fuera pero si desde adentro, sin nadie quien los viera Shining invoca un plano del imperio en el cual se podían ver dos puntos rojos-Por ellos los llame, al parecer hay enemigos en el imperio aunque no se quien sea tenemos que sacarlo rápidamente del imperio-

-Permiso para hablar señor-dijo Flash

-Adelante Flash que ocurre-

-Los objetivos están en movimientos-dijo señalando los puntos rojos los cuales si se estaban moviendo

-Pero hace unos minutos no se movian-dijo viendo y analizando la dirección a donde iban-Veamos tomando encuentra la dirección de ambos van directo !Al parque!-dice Shining un poco asustado

-Señor que ocurre?-pregunta Luz

-Ocurre que Cadence, Skilla y Stardust están ahi-Esto hizo que Drent se diera cuanta de quien era el enemigo y que es lo que querian

-Cree que quieran lastimas a su esposa e hija?-pregunta Flash

-No lo se pero es mejor ir haya de inmediato así que Flash, Luz intenten interceptar al que esta mas lejos del parque, Drent y yo detendremos al segundo en el parque ahora en marcha-y los cuatro se van en dirección a sus objetivos pero Drent sabia que tenia que hacer algo para que Shining no interrumpiera con la labor de sus "enemigos".

Mientras en las calles del imperio un semental va trotando rápidamente hacia el parque pero este mismo se detiene ya que aterrizan de improvisto frente a el dos pegasos los cuales al momento se colocan en guardia.

-!Alto ahí!-le dice Flash al semental

-En nombre de la princesa Cadence quedas bajo arresto por poseer magia oscura, si te entregas sin problemas te dejaremos ir después de que nos digas para quien trabajas-dijo Liz al semental el cual no parecía preocupado

"_ Supongo que a esto se refería Dan con lo de lamentar, bueno, la reina dijo que quería a los chico cueste lo que cueste pero sin matar a nadie, ya se que hacer" _pensó Lex viendo un callejón a su derecha-Bien, si como ustedes dicen, si trabajo con magia oscura pero no por que yo quiera, así que si me quieren vengan por mi-Lex se coloca en guardia

-Si así lo quiere, a la carga-grita Flash volando directo Lex pero este usa un echiso de humo asiendo que Flash fallara su embestida Liz aletea rápido y deshace el humo y en el centro se encontraba Lex el cual tenia una sonrisa.

-Eso es todo creí que los mejores guerreros del imperio eran más habiles-dijo Lex con una pequeña risa

-Como te atrevez, te mostraremos que somos mejores que tu-dijo Liz volando hasta Lex para golpearlo en la cara pero Lex detiene el casco de Liz con el suyo sin ningún problema pero resive un golpe de Flash en su costado dando oportunidad a Liz de darle una patada que lo manda volar pocos metros hasta atrás.

-Vaya sigan así, aunque ya es un poco tarde para detenerme-dijo corriendo hacia los pegasos los cuales volaban hasta el, pero del otro lado de la calle donde estaban peleando un semental corría rápidamente directo al parque.

-Esa ilusion los mantendrá ocupados un buen rato-dijo Lex el cual había escapado por el callejón y dejo una ilusion cuando creo el humo-Devo darme prisa antes de que Shining aparesca-dijo entrando por la puerta sur del parque, mientras que en la entrada norte llegan dos yeguas unicornios aparecen.

-Bien ya estamos aqui, ahora ¿en donde se encuentra tu hijo?-pregunta Dan a la unicornio

-Son las cuatro, deber de estar camino a la zona oeste, ahí se encuentras las cafeterias-

-ok demonios prisa, hay que encontrarlos antes de que llegue Shining-asi los dos van rápidamente hacia la zona oeste mientras trotaban Dan vuelve a comunicarse con Lex "_Donde estas?" _pregunto usando el mismo echiso de telepatía.

"_En la zona sur"_

_"Ok dirijete a la zona oeste"_

_"De inmediato"_ pero Lex va al este

_"El otro oeste"_

_"Ya se, ya se"_

A unos minutos de trotar logran ver a Cadence caminando junto a los potrillos en dirección a las cafeterias pero se detiene al escuchar que alguien los llamaba al ver quien era Stardust corre a abrasar a su madre y luego de el se acercan Cadence y Skila

-Hola Riña que gusto verte-dijo Cadence saludando a la madre de Stardust

-Hola princesa, un gusto verla otra vez-

-Y otra vez, ya te dije que te dejes de formalidades somos amigas-

-Si lo siento, no me termino de acostumbra redujo con una pequeña risa y rascándose la cabeza-Hola Skila te estas divirtiendo-

-Claro que si, aunque Stardust haya echo trampa en un juego-

-Oye yo gane limpiamente ese ultimo chocolate- Mientras los potrillos discutian Dan vio a Lex el cual le estaba haciendo una especie de señas que absolutamente nadie podría entender así que decidio comunicarse con el "_Que significa todo eso?" _pregunto Dan

_"Que hagas que los potrillos se separen de ustedes y mientras las distraes yo tomo al chiquillo"_

_"Muy bien solo espera"_ así que Dan pensó rápidamente como separar a los potrillos hasta que fue interrumpido por Riña la cual lo llamaba.

-Amiga reacciona y precentate con Cadence-

-A lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos ¿Que paso?-

-Hay no importa los años siempre seras descuidada, te dije que te presentaras con Cadence-

-Antes que nada perdón por ignorarla, ahora mi nombre es Dani soy la mejor amiga de Rina cuando esta vivía en Canterlot-

-Mucho gusto Dani y no te preocupes, por cierto, Rina dijo que querías decirme algo-

-Si pero no me gustaría decírselo con los pequeños precentes-

-Por nosotros no se preocupe- dijo Stardust

-Si iremos a jugar en lo que terminan de hablar-dijo Skila hiendo a un pequeño kiosko que había.

-Muy bien de que querías ablar?-pregunta Cadence

-Es sobre la guardia de cristal, no se si sea posible que pueda entrar siendo yo una yegua ya que en Canterlot es imposible entrar-

-Pues aqui si las aceptamos y por mi puedes entrar, el problema es mi esposo, si no pasas su examen olvidate de entrar, ya que aunque seas yegua no sera blando-

Ya veo entonces tendré que...- Dan no termino ya que fue interrumpido

-Cadence, Rina alejence de esa unicorniono-al darce vuelta ven a Shining junto con Drent-Alejence rápido tiene magia oscura- Al oír esto Cadence se camina hacia atrás junto con Riña pero de pronto escuchan un grito

-!MAMÁ AYUDA!- al voltear Cadence ve que Skila era quien gritaba y esta traba de hacer que un semental soltara a Stardust al cual tenia abrasado con un casco.

-Niña por favor no quiero aserte daño así que alejate-pero Skila le muerte una de sus patas traseras ha siendo que Lex se enoje y le de una patada a Skila la cual sale volando unos metros, al darce cuenta de lo que hizo voltea y ve a Shining sumamente enojado.

-!Como te atreves a tocar a mi hija!-grito lanzándole un gran rayo el cual al estrellarse levanta el polvo aprovechando Cadence fue a donde estaba Skila para ver como estaba por suerte solo estaba noqueada, pero Shining nota que falta una perosona al ver la zona de impacto y que el polvo desaparecía logran ver que Dani creo un escudo para proteger a Lex

-Toma al chico y sal rápido los mantendré ocupados-dijo Dan deshaciendo el escudo

-Si emmmm, no creo que sea tan facil-dijo Lex viendo como dos pegasos aterrizaban detrás de ellos

-Lementamos la tardanza señor-dijo Flash poniéndose en guardia

-Donde estaban les dije que fueran por ese cemental-

-Lo sabemos señor, pero este dejo una ilusión para pelear contra nosotros mientras el real venia para acá-dijo Luz aclarando la situación

-Maldición, ¿ahora que hacemos?-pregunta Lex un poco preocupado de no poder cumplir su meta

-Deja pienso por lo mientras no sueltes chico-dijo Dan viendo como el potrillo luchaba para liberarse

-Niño por favor deja de movente coopera con nosotros-

-Jamas-dijo Stardust al momento que moría la pata con la que Lex lo sostenía haciendo que este lo suelte cuando Lex lo intenta agarrar otra vez el potrillo lo esquiva y le da una patada y empieza a correr pero Dan se percata de esto.

-No te iras-dijo corriendo y tacleando al niño quedando sobre el y lanzándole un echiso de sueño-Asi ya no darás problemas-

-Dejen a Stardust o lo lamentaran- les advierte Cadence la cual quería al chico como a su hijo al igual que Riña con Skila

-Lo siento su alteza pero el viene con nosotros, así que si lo quieren vengan por el-dijo Dan a la vez que Lex subía al chico en su lomo

-No tienen oportunidad somos mas que ustedes-dijo Flash confiado de una victoria segura

-Tienen razón por eso no tengo más alternativa que mi mejor tecnica-dijo Dan empezando a crear una pequeña esfera de magia en su cuerno la cual iba creciendo poco a poco "_Lex escucharme"_

_"Que ocurre por que estas usando ese ateque te quedaras sin magia y tu disfraz se desvanecerá"_

_"Ya lo se pero no lo isare contra ellos lo mandare directo al suelo para crear polvo para que puedas salir de aquí con el chico"_

_"Y no solo pudiste crear el humo?"_

_"Si lo hacia nuestra magia delataría en que dirección nos fuimos así que escucha mi plan"_

_"De acuerdo habla"_

_"Cuando se levante el polvo crea una ilicion de la llega que soy y telegrama por yate fuera del imperio con el potrillo"_

_"Y que hay de ti"_

_"Tu dejamelo a mi se que a ser" _Mientras la esfera ya tenia el tamaño de un potro adolescente _"¿Listo?_

_" Listo lansalo"_ así Dan lanza la bola de magia adonde se encontraban Cadence y los demas .

-Cuidado todos!- grita Shining colocando un escudo sobre todos ya que la bola se acercaba, pero esta choca contra el suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo cubriendo a todos los presentes y Lex hace lo que le ordeno Dan y sale del polvo acompañado de la ilicion de la yegua y Lex cubría el cuerpo del potrillo en su lomo con una ilusion que lo hacia ver como pegaso. Al mismo tiempo Luz y Flash aletean para quitar el polvo dejando ver a Stardust tirado en el suelo y a la pareja la cual ya estaba lejos de la zona de impacto.

-No sera la última vez que nos vean, ya que pronto conocerás a tu tía, Cadence- fue lo ultimo que dijo Lex antes de teletransportarse al bosque donde estaban antes. Una vez que se fueron todos se acercan a Stardust el cual iba despertando.

-Que paso-dijo levantándose y sobandoce la cabeza-!Y los timos malos!?-

-Tranquilo ya todo paso eso tipos ya se fueron-le dice Cadence para tranquilizarlo

-Y Skila como esta?-

-No te preocupes ella esta bien lo vez-dijo Shining mostrando a Skila la cual estaba durmiendo en el lomo de su padre-Solo la noquearon-

-Creo que debemos llevar a los niños a que descancen y se tranquilicen, luego de un día lleno de emociones-dijo Drent viendo a Shining- Si no le molesta señor quisiera retirarme con mi familia-

-Adelante después de esto creo que severas tranquilizar a tu hijo, y ustedes dos-dijo viendo a Luz y Flash- Vallan a descansar que entrenaremos arduamente, ya que ese ataque fue de clase C-

-Si señor-dijeron Flash y Liz alzando vuelo

-Bueno amor volvamos al castillo-dijo Cadence a Shining- Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad que tenemos-dijo Cadence viendo a la otra familia

-Por supuesto que no princesa a nosotros no nos importa que pase seguiremos siendo amigos-dijo Riña "_Aunque no se si a ustedes les importe cuando sepan la verdad"_ pensó la misma preocupada creyendo que talvez Celestia le avisaría sobre los demás potrillos y quienes eran.

-Bueno nos vemos luego que descancen-dijo Shining marchándose junto a Cadence

-Creo que también deberíamos irnos-dijo Drent viendo que los demás ya se alejaron

-Si, sera lo mejor tengo que salir de aquí antes de empezar a recuperar mi magia-dijo Stardust quien en realidad era Dan-Ahora si me disculpan me retiro

-Espera-le dijo Rina

-Que ocurre-

-Quería pedirte un favor-

-Y ¿De que se trata?

-Bueno, ya que Dust estará ahora con ustedes-dijo Rina con los ojos vidriosos-Porfavor cuiden de el, es mi ultimo deseo ya que no lo veré más-dijo soltando lágrimas

-No se preocupe lo cuidaremos bien y creame que algún día lo vera una vez más, adios- Y así Dan se marcho dejando a la yegua llorando y a su esposo abrazándola para consolarla.

-Vamos querida, vamos a casa, sera mejor preparnos para cuando vengan los príncipes por la verdad-

-Si, tienes razón vamos-

Y así la pareja se va triste a su casa pero sabían que cuidarían bien de su "hijo" aunque no sabían al cien por ciento que le harian. Mientras tanto a las afueras del imperio Alex aparece en medio del bosque nevado el cual cae al suelo agotado ya que el teletransportarce a el y al potrillo hasta el bosque uso demasiada de su magia.

-Ufff, maldición eso si que fue agotador-dijo Lex volteando a ver al potrillo-Al menos ya te tenemos solo hay que esperar a Dan e iremos al impe...-No termino ya que unos arboles se empezaron a moler.

-Hola? Hay alguien hai-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia los arboles-¿Hola? Dan si eres tu mas te vale no asustarme-Pero no recibía respuesta así que se acerca a los arboles para ver si logra ver que causaba el alboroto pero de pronto de estos caen dos criaturas una de color dorado y otra de color carmesi los cuales paresian estar peleando.

-!Pero que rayos!-dice Lex asustado y sorprendido

-!Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!-dijo la criatura dorada

-!Solo mirame!-dijo la criatura carmesí dándole un golpe en la cara-!Tres días adelante!-dijo la figura carmesí apartandose de la figura dorado

-!No te dejare!-dijo la criatura dorada agarrando a la carmesí del pie y desaparecen juntos dejando a un shokeado Alex.

-Que rayos acaba de pasar-dijo tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido-Mejor espero a Dan en el imperio-Y así tomo al potrillo y se marcho directo al imperio changelin.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT**

En el palacio vemos a Celestia y Luna sumamente artas pero aliviadas de haber terminado de revisar todas las actas teniendo solo siete apartadas del resto.

-Al fin, creí que jamas terminaríamos-dijo Luna tirandoce sobre su trono

-Y tu crees que yo lo pase bien? También estoy agotada pero alegrare ya terminamos-le contesto Celestia

-Y bien ahora que aras?-

-Según estas siete actas, estos pequeños tienen el mismo tipo de sangre por lo que irán por ellos-

-Si eso ya me lo dijiste ahora que sigue-

-Veamos, tomando encuentra que vinieron primero a Canterlot, iré por los potrillos de las pegasus sera fácil capturarlos-

-Y eso por?-

-Resulta que esa familia vive en el suelo y no en las nuves ya que una de sus gemelas es unicornio-

-Ya veo pero aun asi, no crees que ya pueden estar cerca de ellos, digo aunque tomes un tren ahora no llegarías a tiempo son dos días de viaje-

-Y por que piensas que tomare un tren?-esto extraño a Luna- !CAPITAN!-grita Celestia y al instante entra en capitán de la guardia

-Ordene su majestad-dijo ha siendo una reverencia

-Que sus pegasos mas rápidos se preparen iré a Las pegasus y tengo que llegar en un dia-

-Para cuando los quiere?-pregunta el capitán y Celestia voltea a ver el relog y este marcaba las seis de la tarde

-De inmediato saldré ahora mismo-

-Si su alteza la esperaremos en los jardines, con su permiso-y se retira el capitán

-Ahora entiendo y mientras tu no estas ¿yo que are?-pregunta luna

-Tu mandaras tropas a eliminar a esas familias traidoras y le mandaras una carta a Cadence informando que tiene un traidor en su imperio y que nuestros guardias los eliminen cuando los vean fuera del imperio-

-Nuestros guardias?-

-Cadence es blanda aunque atenten contra la corona no los mataría, solo los encarcelaría o los expulsaría del reino-dijo Celestia caminando hasta la puerta-Ahora me retiro mi carroza aguarda-dijo saliendo por la puerta y ya en los jardines.

-Su alteza su carroza la espera-dijo el capitán mostrando un carruaje que tenia a diez pegasos que tiraban de el.

-Muy bien echo capitan, ahora me voy-

-Suerte en su viaje alteza-sijo haciendo una reverencia y observando como el carruaje iba a gran velocidad.

**EN EL CAMINO A LAS PEGASUS**

Un tren que va en dirección a las pegasus dentro de este una yegua veia por la ventana la ciudad de Canterlot

-Pronto Celestia todos verán la verdad y pagaras por lo que nos hiciste, tus días están contados-dijo la yegua cerrando la puerta de su cuarto ya a solas se des transforma y demuestra ser Chrysalis la cual se acerca a la ventana-Tus días están contados-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar porque tarde en actualizar bueno primero me enferme que de plano ni de parpadear tenia ganas, otra cosa fueros las reuniones que tuve con algunos bronies y una de esas fue ir a ver la película de rainbow rocks la cual ami si me gusto bastante a esepcion de la canción de batalla de bandas de ahí todo lo demás me encanto.**

**Bueno les aviso que no se encariñen con los nombres de los potrillos ya que no duraran y una vez mas perdón por la tardanza y el siguiente cap se acaban los secuestros y comenzará lo bueno si quieren saber algo que no sea de siguientes cap del fic dejen review espero estén disfrutando del fic nos leemos luego adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SECUESTRO EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 3 (Una visita inesperada)**

En el imperio de cristal, justamente dentro del castillo Cadence caminaba junto a Shining el cual llevaba a una noqueada Skila, ambos se detienen frente a una gran puertany al abrirla se puede apreciar una recamara la cual era de Skila su decoración es digna de una potrilla ya que su cama tenia sabanas moradas con detalles azules y sobre esta estaban peluches de Máster pony, Dante, Batpony y Superpony ya que eran los personajes favoritos de Skila al otro lado de la recamara se puede ver un librero el cual estaba hasta el tope tanto de libros de cuentos y una que otro libro de echiso básicos pero el resto era una colección estera de mangas y comics.

Shining se acerca a la cama y coloca a su hija suavemente para no despertarla, cuando la mira su cara muestra mucha preocupación y esto no paso desapersivido por Cadence.

-Te ocurre algo Shining?-pregunta Cadence viendo la mirada de su esposo

-Es solo que estoy preocupado, digo tu lo viste esa pareja era peligrosa fue una fortuna que no lastimaran a Skila-dijo viendo a su hija dormir-Me preocupa que puedan volver ni si quiera sabemos quien los envió-

-Tienes razón y lo mejor sera estar alerta para poder defendernos por si no regresan solos-

-Si, no es mala idea pero aun así me preocupa demasiado como dices que tal si no solo ellos vienen y esta vez lastiman gravemente a Skila o peor-dijo Shining viendo a su hija-Creo que es hora de entrenarla-dijo viendo a Cadence seriamente

-Estas loco ella apenas tiene cinco años, no dejare que arruines su infancia con esos entrenamientos tan bárbaros-dijo Cadence molesta pero sin gritar para que Skila no despertara

-Entonces, acaso quieres que ella muera, tu misma lo viste ese tipo de ataques es de grado C, no son los más fuerte pero aun así Skila debe aprender a defenderse-

-Lo se, es solo que, no me agrada la idea de ver a Skila usando esos echisos que tal si se vuelve violenta, odiaría que siguiera malos pasos- dijo Cadence con la mirada baja y preocupada, Shining al ver esto recapacita un poco y coloca su casco en el hombro de Cadence y esta lo voltea a ver

-Si te hace sentir mejor ¿que tal si solo le enseño hechizos de protección como escudos y barreras mágicas? Asi si ocurre un ataque Skila podra cubrirce sin necesidad de atacar-al oír esto Cadence muestra gran alegría y abrasa fuertemente a su esposo

-Me parece buena idea,pero,-dijo terminando el abraso-Mas te vale que solo sea eso ya que si me entero que le estas enseñando hechizos de ataque tendrás un gran castigo-dijo viendo muy seriamente a Shining

-De acuerdo amor, pero sera mejor retirarnos, no queremos despertar a Skila-

-Tienes razón aparte ya es muy tarde y hay que pensar que les diremos a los ponis sobre la explosión de ayer en el parque-

-Y si que tenemos que pensar bien la excusa, pero bueno vamos que quiero cenar algo antes de dormir-

-Te acompaño-Asi los dos príncipes se retiran del cuarto de Skila para ir a cenar y luego a dormir ya que la luna se estaba terminando de alzar. Mientras en alguna parte de un decierto vemos a un potrillo bastante agotado y a una changelin que no estaba mejor ya que llevaban mucho tiempo caminando.

-Ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos-decia insistente Blase un poco arto de tanto caminar lo curioso es que el iba sobre el lomo de Star

-Las ultimas 100 veces te dije que no, pero ahora es !SI!-dio un grito al ver la entrada del imperio a lo lejos, esta respuesta hizo que Blace se bajara rápidamente de Star y corriera rápidamente rumbo al imperio.

-FIESTA, FIESTA, fiesta-gritaba con entusiasmo Blace pero sus ánimos se fueron al ver el imperio el cual no parecía muy animado ya que todos se encontraban con miradas caídas y sin ánimos por lo mismo que vivían casi en ruinas y es literal ellos habían reconstruidos antiguas casas y edificios para vivir y guardar el poco alimento que lograban obtener de sus granjas y uno que otro robo de las ciudades cercanascercanas, el potrillo se aterrorizó con solo ver que nadie se divertía, mientras Star logro alcanzar al potrillo después que este saliera corriendo.

-No es el más hermoso pueblo pero al menos podemos vivir, espero no te moleste su apariencia-dijo Star viendo la cara de impacto y preocupación de Blace

-No me molesta su apariencia, lo que me molesta es que nadie este feliz-

-Bueno, que esperabas después de todo lo que nos paso es normal que todos se vean asi-

-Y que fue lo que les paso?-

-Podría contártelo pero, nos quedaríamos sin tiempo para organizar la fiesta, o ¿acaso no quieres ser reconocido como súper fiestero del imperio changelin?-

-Claro que quiero ser reconocido, así que andando vamos por las cosas para la fiesta-y así los dos se adentran en el pueblo ahí mismo Star le empieza a mostrar los locales los cuales no tenían mucho para vender pero lo poco que lograba sacar Blace hasia que le surgieran miles de ideas, aunque lo mas extraño es que en algunas tiendas al entrar lo llamaban elegido lo cual le parecía un poco raro pero no le daba importancia.

Pasado el tiempo eran ya las diez de la noche y los puestos estaban cerrando así que tenían que apresurarse a comprar las ultimas cosas ya que la fiesta Blece queria que fuera a partir de la doce de la tarde así que caminaron directo a una tienda que su aspecto se veía que lo principal que vendía era artículos de fiesta como globos, gorros, cerpentinas, etc. Pero su venta era baja ya que nadie tenia humor de hacer una fiesta.

Pero antes de entrar a la tienda Star logro ver por el reflejo del vidrio a dos changelins con bata de laboratorio, al verlos Star se puso muy nerviosa y esto lo noto Blace.

-Star te encuentras bien parece que viste un fantasma-dijo Blace

-No, no es nada-dijo Star forzando una sonrisa-Por que no vas a comprar las ultimas cosas de la fiesta mientras yo veré donde podemos crear la fiesta- Así Blace entra a la tienda y Star va directo a los changelins científicos. Al estar cerca de ellos estos se frenan y hasen una reverencia.

-Princesa, un gusto verla otra vez-dicen los dos aun con la reverencia lo cual causo que Star se incomodara un poco ya que fue educada para no tratar a sus súbditos como inferiores sino como iguales para tener un reinado sin conflictos.

-Por favor, mi madre ya les ha dicho que no es necesario la reverencia-dijo Star haciendo una seña para que se levantaran

-Pero es nuestro deber como subditos, nunca dejaremos de realizar nuestras muestras de respeto hacia ustedes-dijo uno de los científicos

-Bueno, pero podrían al menos solo inclinar un poco la cabeza, no es necesario que la reverencia sea hasta el piso, prometan que ustedes y todos en el imperio lo haran-

-Si eso es lo que desea lo haremos con gusto princesa-dijo el otro cientifico-Pero pasando a otro tema, nos han dicho que el potrillo a llegado ¿verdad?-diijo poniendo mirada firme sobre la Star

-Por que si es así, su crisálida esta lista para colocar el ADN una vez que la reina llegue-dijo su compañeros viendo al chico por el vidrio de la tienda-Con que ese es el otro elegido, su apariencia no parece de luchador como los otros dos-

-Creeme, que ese chiquillo es mas hábil de lo que cres-dijo Star recordando como la descubrio-Pero ya que hablamos de ellos, ¿que hay sobre los otros potrillos?-

-No se preocupe procesa los dos chicos estas durmiendo en su crisálida para que una vez que llegue la reina iniciar los experimentos-

-Ya veo y mi hermano, no han sabido nada de el o de Dan?-

-Como van a saber de nosotros si no teniamos magia para comunicarnos-dijo una vos a la espalda de Star, la cual al darce vuelta nota que quien dijo esto fue su hermano el cual venia acompañado de Dan y este cargaba sobre su lomo a un potrillo dormido.

-Dan, Lex-dijo Star con alegría saltando a abrazar a Dan solamente

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermana-dijo Lex con poco de sarcasmo sacando a Star de su emoción separándose de golpe del abrasó.

-Si, este yo también me alegro de verte hermano, jeje-dijo Star norviosa y sonrojada

-Si, como sea, disculpen doctores creo que esto es suyo-dijo Dan levitando a Stardust sobre el lomo de uno de los científicos

-Muchas gracias joven Dan-dijo el científico al cual le colocaron a Dust-Y con su permiso iremos por el otro potrillo-dijo encaminándose hasta la puerta del local pero Star reacciona rápido y les impide el paso

-No se lo pueden llevar, no ahora-dijo Star frente a los científicos con una mirada seria

-Princesa por favor sabe que no debe interferir en nuestro trabajo-dijo el científico que no llevaba a Dust

-Por que no quieres que se lo lleven hermana?-pregunta Lex

-No se lo pueden llevar simplemente por que le prometí que podría a ser una fiesta para así nombrarlo súper fiestero del reino, así que te lo pido hermano ayudarme con esto-

-Hay por favor es solo un titulo y el ni siquiera podrá recor...-decía Dan pero fue interrumpido por Lex el cual le puso un casco en la boca

-Señores-dijo Lex viendo a los cientificos-Por favor retirence, preparen a ese potrillo y mantengan lista la crisálida del otro potrillo, creo que nos vendría bien una fiesta para distraernos un poco de esta guerra que se acerca-

-Pero la reina los ordeno que...-no termino el científico ya que Lex le coloco una mirada seria similar a la de fluttershy-Como usted ordene principe-Asi los dos científicos hacen la reverencia como lo ordeno Star y se retiraron

-Espero que sea muy buena la fiesta, sabes que no me gusta entrometerme en las ordenes de mamá-dijo Lex colocándose al lado de su hermana la cual veía a Blace por el cristal

-No te preocupes por la fiesta seguro sera perfecta y gracias por ayudarme con los cientificos-

-Sabes que siempre cuentas con migo y por cierto,¿ donde va a ser la fiesta? Digo en las calles aun hay muchos escombros-

-No hay problema con eso pienso hacer la fiesta en el palacio-

-!Que! !Estas loca sabes como se pondrá mamá si se entera que hubo una fiesta en el palacio!-

-No se como se pondría por que jamas hemos hecho una fiesta desde que se alzó la maldicion-

-Ella tiene un buen punto Lex, además, es el único lugar donde entra todos los habitantes-dijo Dan asercandoce a los dos hermanos

-Ya pero aun asi, si mamá se entera...-dijo Lex pero fue interrumpido por Star

-No se enterara y si te hace sentir mejor que tal si hacemos la fiesta en el jardin-dijo Star

-De acuerdo, pero solo en el jardin-

-Si como digas, pero después de eso les entregaremos al chico a los ciwntificos, ¿verdad Star?-dijo Dan con firmesa

-Si-dijo Star con una mirada triste-Pero sera mejor no hablar de eso ahora aquí viene Blace-

-Hola Star mira todo lo que conseguí con esto la fiesta ser súper gen...¿Y ellos quienes son?-dijo Blace señalando a los otros dos changelins

-Un gusto chico, mi nombre es Lex y este es mi mejor amigo Dan-dijo Lex

-Un plaser fiestero-saludo Dan

-Un gusto conecerlos yo me llamo Blace Yogurt, pero pueden decirme Blace-se presento el potrillo

-Bueno sera mejor ir al palacio a dejar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana-dijo Star

-!El palacio!-dijo Blace sorprendido-deben de ser muy buenos amigos de la realeza para poder realizar la fiesta en ese lugar-

-Si amigos jeje-dijoStar con una risa nerviosa-Bueno vámonos, ¿vienen con nosotros chicos?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Lex

-Yo los veo mañana en la fiesta tengo que ir con mis padres-dijo Dan marchándose a su casa

-Entonces hasta luego-dijo Star y así los amigos se despiden y van directo a sus diferentes destinos. El camino hasta el castillo estuvo un poca callado ya que nadie hablaba, solo Lex algunas veces hablaba pero era para saber cosas sobre el chico o si tuvo problema con guardias reales, así que al llegar y entrar al castillo no falto el asombro del potrillo.

-!WOW! ¿Así que aquí viven ustedes y aquí sera la fiesta?-dijo Blace sorprendido

-Así es aquí vivimos y no te emociones tanto que la fiesta la harás en el jardín del palacio-dijo Lex seriamente

-No importa una fiesta es una fiesta donde sea-dijo Blace

-Si lo que digas chico, bueno yo me retiro a dormir hoy si que fue un día largo-

-De acuerdo descansa Lex-dijo Star

-Tu también hermana-

-Ahora Blace sigueme te mostrare donde dormiras-asi Star condujo a Blace al segundo piso el cual en el pasillo que entraron había alrededor de diez puertas todas estas eran habitaciones pero Star se detiene en la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo al abrirla esta a pesar de la economía esta estaba adornada con mantas, posters y juguetes para potrillos de cinco a ocho años.

-Bueno, aquí dormiras, era mi antigua habitación espero te guste-dijo Star

-Bueno solo puedo decir que !ME ENCANTA!-dijo Blace con alegría

-Bueno te dejo que descances mañana te espera una gran fiesta, hasta mañana-dijo Star retirándose

-Buenas noches star-dijo Blace cerrando la puerta detrás de Star-Bueno, parece que me esta ocultando algo, pero no importa si necesita mi ayuda se la daré sin problemas, pero ahora a descansar-asi Blace se recuesta sobre la cama y se dispone a dormir esa noche fue tranquila para todos los ponis de equestria a excepción de una alicornio blanca que iba a toda velocidad en un carruaje.

Ya en la mañana en varias zonas de Canterlot la gente no paraba de hablar ya que en los periódicos se rumoraba de traiciones por parte de algunas familias de la elite y en otros artículos se describían tanto las supuestas razones de las familias para traicionar a las princesas, lo único que no era seguro era a quien o que estas familias estaban ayudando solo había una leve descripción dada por unos vecinos.

Pero a pesar de todo había las y tranquilidad en el palacio real en donde luna estaba sola en la sala del trono pensando que hacer ya que a pesar de ser princesa aun no le tenían la confianza completa para dejar que firmara o aprobara leyes o permisos para el gobierno de equestria.

-Que aburrimiento-decia Luna tirada sobre el trono de Celestia-Veamos que puedo hacer?...Ya se-asi Luna se aclara su garganta y procede a hablar-Admiren a su gobernante, miren como firmo papeles-dijo Luna imitando a Celestia-Que dice guardia que están atacando el imperio, pues que espera que no manda a Twilight y sus amigas para frenar el ataque yo tengo asuntos mas importantes como comer postres baja baja abajo una se partía de risa por su buena imitación de su hermana.

-No se si castigarte o dejar pasar esta ofensa-dijo una voz la cual Luna reconocio

-Adiós a mi paz y tranquilidad-Dijo Luna en voz baja mientras un destello ilumina la sala del trono al desvanecerse se puede ver a Celestia parada pero no era original era solo una ilucion ya que se podía ver atravez de ella.

-Hermana que encantadora sorpresa-dijo Luna fingiendo una sonrisa

-No quieras pasarte de lista Luna, escuche todo lo que estabas diciendo-esto preocupo un poco a Luna-Pero da igual, no estoy aquí para ver como te comportas-

-¿Entonces?-

-Viña a revisar si ya hiciste las labores que te di-

-Tu tranquila a los ciudadanos ya se les convenció de que esas familias conspiraban contra la corona y sus amables gobernantes y también ya envie la carta a Cadence avisándole del traidor que se aloja en su imperio y la envíe con la cartera mas recomendada de Canterlot-

-Muy bien ¿pero no se te olvida algo?-

-Los 3 soldados los envíe una hora después de la carta deben de estar por llegar-

-Excelente sigue cuidando bien el trono yo me retiro ya no tardo en llegar a las pegasus-

-Nos vemos luego hermana-

-Adios y mas te vale dejar de hacer esas imitaciones varatas-dijo Celestia desapareciendo su ilucion con un destello

-Maldigo el día en que Starswirl le enseño ese echiso-dijo Luna con un poco de frustración

**En el imperio de cristal**

Apesar de la pequeña pelea que hubo en el parque los ciudadanos no parecía interesarles ya que en esta mañana Shining convoco a toro el imperio en la plaza del castillo, ahí mismo les explico los acontecimientos de ayer y prometió proteger y descubrir al culpable de este ataque, estas mismas palabras dejaron mas tranquilos a los habitantes.

Mientras dentro del castillo en el comedor se encontraban Shining y Cadence almorzando juntos su hija Skilla la cual llevaba una venda en la cabeza por el golpe que le dieron ayer este le provocó una leve jaqueca y un chichón.

-Segura que estas bien hija?-pregunto Cadence preocupada

-Si mamá, fue solo un golpe no es para tanto-

-Lo se, pero me preocupas, que hubiera pasado si noso...-Cadence no termino ya que la interrumpió Shining

-Cariño por favor, se que te preocupa pero ya paso, alegrare al menos que ella no era el objetivo de esos sujetos-dijo Shining el cual tenia un periódico levitando con su magia

-Creo que tienes razon, me estoi preocupando de mas, por cierto tengo que ir a ver a Rina y su familia y ver como se encuentran, después de todo casi secuestran a su hijo-dijo Cadence terminando su almuerzo y caminando hasta la puerta-Volvere en 20 minutos cariño y por favor no seas tan rudo con Skila, adios-Asi Cadence se fue dejando solos en la mesa a Shining y su hija.

-Papá, a que se refería mamá con no ser tan ruda-

-A lo que se refiere es que por motivos de seguridad tuya...-Shining guardo silencio y coloco una mirada seria sobre su hija-Apartir de ahora no solo seré tu padre, seré tu maestro de magia defensiva para que en caso de no estar tu madre o yo presentes te puedas defender sin problemas, quedo claro-

-Claro, lo que digas papá-dijo Skila sin tanta preocupación y con poco interés

-Dije, quedo claro-dijo Shining con una mirada tan seria que daba miedo solo con verla

-Claro como el agua pa...maestro-dijo Skila con mucho miedo refiriéndose a su padre como maestro por respeto de autoridad.

-Muye bien, ahora termina tu almuerzo comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en la tarde-dijo Shining regresando a su periódico

-No-dijo Skila enojada

-Como que no-

-No iré a entrenar si solo me enseñas magia defensiva así que me en señas magia ofensiva también o no iré, aun que me castigues por toda mi vida-

-Me gustaría enseñarte magia ofensiva pero tu madre me mataría si se entera que te enseño magia ofensiva-

-Y por que tiene que enterarse, puede ser nuestro secreto y si se entera yo diré que fue decisión mia-

-Ella tiene un buen plan príncipe armor-dijo una pegaso gris con melena amarilla sentada al lado derecho de Shining la cual estaba comiendo un muffin-Digo no es necesario que la Princesa Cadence se entere-

-Si creo que tienen razón...espera-dijo volteando a ver a la pegaso sorprendido ya que no se había dado cuenta de su precensia-!DERPY! Como es que entraste y cuanto tiempo llevas ahi-dijo Shining sorprendido

-Jeje no llevo mucho tiempo, llegue cuando la princesa se retiro, sin querér me estrelle contra su ventana-dijo señalando una ventana la cual estaba destrozada-Y como vi que estaban en una conversacion seria no quise molestar y me sente a descansar y sobre su ventana le pagare los daños se lo prometo-djo Derpy apenada

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargare y a que se debe tu visita-

-Es verdad tengo algo para ustedes-dijo buscando en sus alforjas las cuales tenían muchos papeles-Donde la puse, no puedo perderla...aquí esta-dijo sacando una carta con el sello real de Luna-Carta para el príncipe armor y la princesa Cadence-dijo entregandole la carta a Shining-Bueno yo me retiro a terminar mis estregas, con su permiso majestad-dijo Derpy con una reverencia y marchándose por la ventana.

-!CUIDADO CON EL..."crash"...vidrio!-dijo Shining viendo la otra ventana rota

-!LO SIENTO!-fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Derpy

-Si que es rara esa pegaso-dijo Skila al ver la torpeza de Derpy

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras, ya que aunque torpe es pero sus entregas llegan a tiempo-dijo Shining viendo la carta

-Y ahora a que evento aburrido nos han invitado-dijo Skila con una cara de fastidio

-No es ninguna invitación y los eventos no de la realeza no son tan aburridos-dijo Shining leyendo la carta

-Si claro, lo dice el que se quedo dormido sobre la meza y no paraba de roncar-

-Bueno, si son un poco aburridos pero no fue mi culpa ese Blueblood exagero con su discurso, aveces me pregunto de quien sacaste ese caracter-

-Si, es un misterio- dijo Skila mientras veía a su padre leer-Y bien quien mando la carta-

-Es de la princesa Luna, pero no es ninguna invitación es mas bien un aviso de traicion, aparecer no solo atacaron aquí, Canterlot también fue atacada hace dos días y tal parece que hay orden de eliminar a los traidores del imperio los cuales son...no, no puede ser-dijo Shining preocupado al leer de quien se trataba-Skila me tengo que retirar-dijo Shining llevándose la carta y el periódico con sigo

-Adonde vas, que pasa con mi entrenamientos dijo Skila deteniendo a su padre en la puerta

-Tengo que ir con tu madre ya que yo también tengo que hablar con Drent muy seria mente y tu entrenamiento lo pospondremos para mañana este asunto es muy delicado y mas para Cadence-dijo Shining saliendo por la puesta y corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar a Cadence

"_Cadence espero que esta noticia no te lastime tanto" _fue lo que pensó Shining saliendo del castillo y corriendo por las calles, mientras por un palco pequeño Skila obsevaba a su padre alejarse

-Hay Dust espero que no estés en problemas con mi padre-fue lo ultimo que dijo para dirijirce a su habitación a esperar a sus padre para saber que paso

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LAS PEGASUS**

-Al fin llegue-Dijo una figura asomandoce por unos arbustos observando la cantidad de ponis que habia en el suelo como algunos unicornios y ponis terrestres, pero era una pequeña cantidad ya que la mayoría de habitantes vivía en las nubes- Si que ha cambiado las Pegasus, veo que ya no solo viven pegasos aquí, lo mejor sera mantenerme oculta y con un perfil bajo, a pesar de que sean pocos los terrestres no quiero alborotos-Asi la figura se coloco una capucha que cubría su cuerpo completamente y se puso en marcha para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Pero por desgracia no paso tan desapercibida ya que no todos los días se veía a alguien usando una capucha completa, siguió su camino hasta llegar a una parte de las pegasus donde había una pequeña residencia que alrededor suya había unos sembradios para vender mercancía a los pocos terrestres que habitaban, aun que la parte terrestre de la ciudad apenas comenzaba a alzarse lograban crear buenas ganancias para vivir bien.

La figura al llegar a la casa pudo percibir una gran aroma, lo que significaba que estaban preparando la comida, eso le hizo saber que había alguien en la casa así que solo toco y espero respuesta.

-En seguida voi-fue lo que se escucho desde dentro y a los pocos segundos la puesta fue abierta por una pegaso de color blanca y melena azul obscuro-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle-dijo la pegaso

-He venido a hablar con usted sobre sus hijos, si no le molesta-esto hizo pensar a la pegaso, acaso la figura seria Chrysalis pero antes de hablar de mas decidió preguntar.

-Pues me encantaría, pero no puedo amenos que me diga quien es, así que, ¿Quien es usted?-

-Es normal que con esta capucha no reconozcas a tu propia gobernante-dijo la figura quitándole la capucha y revelando su identidad

-!PRINCESA CELESTIA! Es usted-dijo la pegaso asombrada

-Por supuesto o es que esperabas a alguien mas-dijo Celestia mirándola fijamente

Por supuesto que no es que es una gran sorpresa que haya venido a mi casa a hablar sobre mis hijos-esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de temor a que Celestia supiera algo sobre lo que tramaban

-Por que no he de venir-dijo entrando a la casa-Despues de todo uno de tus hijos fue la razón de que se mudaran al suelo y empezaran esta moda de vivienda en las pegasus-termono de hablar al centarce en un sofá

-Ya veo y que es lo que quiere saber-dijo sentandoce con temor el el siñon al frente de Celestia

-Solo una cosa en particular-dijo Celestia cambiado su cara normal a una muy seria-De quien son hijos realmente esos enjendros-

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes de las pegasus un pequeño numero de ponis estaban descendiendo inclusive una llegue que parecía apurada y salia galopando a toda velocidad de la estación "_Maldición tengo que apurarme esa presencia mágica que sentí a mitad del camino era muy grande, si es Celestia espero que no sea tarde"_ así siguió corriendo y sin darce cuenta se estrello contra un pegaso que iba caminando.

-Au...Lo siento, le pido me perdone pero es que llevo prisa y no pué...-no termino de hablar ya que se percató de con quien había chocado

-No se preocupe señorita, yo no debí detenerme a mitad de la calle-dijo ayudando a la yegua a levantarce-Espero que con el golpe no se arruiene su bellesa-

-Tienes esposa y dos hijos y me estas coqueteando?-dijo la llegue con un poco de fastidio

-Tranquila un cumplido no hace mal a nadie, espera, ¿como sabe usted de mi familia?-Dijo el pegaso de color beige y crin rojo obcuro

-Como no voy a saber si yo fui quien les dio a los dos retoños-dijo Chrysalis desactivando y volviendo a activar su disfraz solo en la parte del cuerno

-Reina chrysalis, que gusto volver a verla-dijo apunto de hacer una reverencia pero fue detenido antes

-No se te ocurra hacer una reverencia aqui, podrían sospechar-

-Disculpeme su magestad, apropocito no me diga que vino por-

-Así es he venido por los dos chiquillo-

-¿2?-dijo el pegaso un poco preocupado

-si dos, o no lo recuerdas, eran un pegaso y una alicornio, así que donde estan-

-En la escuela-dijo señalando una escuela en las nubes

-Ha en la escuela, espera, !¿LA ESXUELA?! Sabes el alboroto que se creara por que una alicornio esta en la ciudad-dijo Chrysalis sumamente exaltada

-Si sobre eso, creo que debe saber algo-

-Y de que se trata-dijo un poco molesta al momento que los niños salían de la escuela

-Pues es que nuestros hijos no son un pegaso y una alicornio-

-No importa que sea una pegaso y un alicornio macho aún puede funcionar el plan-

-No es eso, mas bien se trata de tres cosas-

-Como? No te entiendo-

-Pues si hay un pegaso macho-dijo mientras dos niños se asercaban volando al pegaso

-!PAPI!-gritaron los potrillos al mismo tiempo que abrasaban a su padre

-Hola hijos-dijo devolviendo el abrazo y sin soltarlos continuo-Pues si mi hijo el mayor, saluda a la dama Brad-Asi el potrillo se separa de su padre para saludar a Chrysalis

-Mucho gusto señorita me llamo Brad-dijo el potrillo con una sonrrisa el era un pegaso de color azul rey con crin igual pero mas obscura (mas o menos los colores de soarin)

-El gusto es mio pequeñin y ¿Quien es la otra criaturita?-dijo observando a la pequeña que abrasaba al pegaso

-Oh, ella es mi hija Lindsy, saluda cariño-

-Gusto en conocerla señorita-dijo la Potrilla con gran sonrrisa era una pegaso de color blanco y crin azul rey pero un poco mas obscura

-Igualmente, espera, ¿Eres pegaso?-dijo Chrysalis viendo que solo tenia alas y no tenia cuerno

-Pues si señorita lo e sido mis cuatro años-al oír eso se acerco al pegaso y le susurro enojada

-Me podrías explicar que significa esto, creí que te había dejado una alicornio- le susurro muy enojada

-Por eso le dije que no serian dos sino tres cosas, así que por favor permitame presentarle a mi otra hija Tracyyyyyyyyy y donde esta-dijo al señalar al lado suyo pero no había nadie así que voltea a ver a su hijo-¿Brad?-

-Si papá-

-Donde esta Tracy-

-Tracy esta ahiiii...!rayos! Voy por ella-dijo el potrillo volando directo a la escuela en la cual justo a la entrada se encontraba una unicornio de color naranja medio obscuro y crin roja medio obscura

-Gracias por volverme a dejar-dijo la Potrilla inflando sus mejiyas en forma de puchero

-jeje perdón-Dijo Brad rascándose la nuca-Y que puedo hacer para que no le digas a mamá y convensas a papá de no decirle-

-Tu postre por toda la semana-

-¡¿QUE?! Ni hablar que te parecen tres días?-

-Cinco-

-Cuatro-

-Tres tomarlo o dejalo-

Muy bien tu ganas hermanita-asi de su discusión la Potrilla se sube sobre el lomo de su hermano para regresar a la tierra-Aqui esta papá-

-Espero que hayan quedado en un acuerdo justo-

-Si papi, fue su postre por tres días si no hablo-dijo la Potrilla bajando del lomo de su hermano con una harán sonrrisa por su "victoria"

-Muy bien, entonces magestad me gustaría presentarle a mi otra hija y gemela de Linsy, Tracy-dijo señalando a la unicornio

-Mucho gusto pequeña-

-Igualmente señorita...-

Oh cierto niños me presento mi nombre es Chrysalis-al oír esto los tres pequeños se que daron con la boca abierta pero Brad fue el que hablo

-Es la reina Chrysalis,¿ la Chrysalis del imperio changelin?-Dijo Brad asombrado

-La unica-dijo con un poco de orgullo-Un momento ¿Ustedes saben quien soy?-

-Por supuesto nuestro padre siempre nos habla de usted-dijo Lindsy

-Dice que usted nos elogia para hacer cosas grandes-dijo Tracy

-Pero por como la veo no se parece a como la describió papá-dijo Brad viendo que Chrysalis era una llegue color amarillo y crin naranja claro

-Oh acaso me describió asi-dijo al tiempo que desactivaba su transformación y dejaba ver su verdadera forma, la cual asombra aun mas a los potrillos solo un par de segundo y volvió a su forma de yegua para que nadie la viera

-!WOW! Eso fue increíble-dijo Brad sumamente sorprendido

-Como hizo eso señorita?-dijo Tracy

-Es solo una especialidad de mi pueblo ya que como somos changelins podemos copiar la forma de cualquier poni y también podemos copiar hechizos personales pero no con la misma potencia-

-Genial cree que nosotros podremos hacer eso algún día?-dijo emocionada Tracy

-Por supuesto, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora solo quiero saber un par de cosas-dijo viendo al padre

-Que cossas su majestad-

-¿Como es que esa niña puede estudiar en la escuela de pegasos sin caerse?-

-No sabría como explicarle eso, creímos que necesitaríamos la ayuda de un unicornio adulto para el hechizo de caminar el las nubes, pero un día que estaban jugando los encontré jugando el el parque de halla arriba sin que Tracy tuviera problemas, es como si fuera natural el caminar en la nubes-

-Ok lo siguientes es ¿Por que les hablaste de mi?-

-Sabia que en algún momento vendría por ellos así que decidí decirles a donde pertenecían para que no les doliera el separarse de nosotros-

-Ya entiendo, la penúltima pregunta ¿Por que rayos obtubiste gemelas en lugar de una alicornio como la había dejado?-

-También fue una sorpresa para nosotros, en su primera revicion el doctor nos dijo que la bebe iba a estar sana, luego a la quinta rebicion el doctor dijo que había buenas y malas noticias, de las cuales la buena era que serian gemelas, pero la mala era que había probabilidad de que una de ellas fuera unicornio, así que hasta que nacieran decidí mandar construir esta casa en la tierra, luego al nacer la noticia se cumplió una de ellas era unicornio, por lo que nos mudamos aquí abajo sin saber que Tracy podía caminar en las nubes, pero, como ya nos habíamos instalado bien decidimos quedarnos aquí-

-Aun que sigo sin creer como no se concibió la alicornio pero, puedo arreglar eso y la ultima pregunta ¿Donde esta tu esposa?-esta pregunta la hizo preocupada

-Ella esta en la casa preparando la comida ¿Por que?-al preguntar una gran explosión se logro ver a lo lejos y el pegaso reconoció la zona donde ocurrio-No puede ser ¿ que ocurre alteza?-

-Mi sospecha era cierta Celestia se me adelanto un poco y aparecer fue por tus hijos a tu casa y como no están creo que los conseguirá a la fuerza, cueste lo que cueste-

-No puede ser-

!MAMÁ!-grito Brad volando a gran velocidad en dirección a su casa

-Hijo espera-pero era tarde ya que Brad ya llevaba gran distancia

-Sera mejor ir por el antes que le pase algo-dijo Chrysalis

-Que estamos esperando-dijo el pegaso alzando vuelo

-Niñas ven ese pequeño bosque-dijo señalando un bosque no muy grande al verlo las niñas solo asienten-Bien quiero que vallan al centro y me esperen ahi, su hermano y yo las alcanzaremos en un momento, vallan-asi las potrillas se fueron directo al bosque y Chrysalis se coloco alas para ir volar sin que nadie sospechara y salio volando rápidamente para ir por Brad

Mientras tanto en la casa o si así se le puede llamar ya que estaba destruida por la gran explosión que ocurrió de pronto en el centro de lo que quedaba de la casa una pegaso cae bruscamente sobre el suelo para ser elevada por una aura mágica dorada y esta la vuelve a azotar bruscamente sobre los cultivos, la pegaso al estar sumamente mal herida se logro poner de pie con un gran esfuerzo y con una respiración dificultosa y frente a ella desiende Celestia enojada y con una de sus mejiyas roja.

-Maldida pegaso dime donde están los bastardos de tus hijos y para quien los cuidaste y talvez te perdone la vida y el golpe que me diste-

-Antes muerta a decirte donde están mis hijos-

-Desgraciada pero bueno cumpliré tu deseo de morir-y así empieza a cargargar una rayo sobre su cuerno-Despidete yegua del demonio-dijo Celestia pero fue un disparo fallido ya que le habían plantado una patada de un potrillo sobre la mejilla derecha donde ya tenia un golpe, la pegaso al ver quien era se asusto mucho

-!BRAD QUE HACES SAL DE AQUI DE INMEDIATO!-le grito la pegaso

-Así que este es uno de tus hijos he yegua, me pregunto que te hace tan especial aparte de tu sangre-dijo Celestia cargando o través su rayo

-Como te atreves a lastimar a mi !MAMÁ!-grito Brad voló directo a Celestia para darle un golpe pero esta lo esquiva con facilidad quedando detrás de Brad con un tiro fácil para matar al potrillo

-!MUERE!-Grito Celestia disparando el rayo al potrillo pero este es empujado por su madre la cual recibe el rayo el cual atravesó su pecho haciendo que esta callera al piso al tiempo que se desangraba, al mismo tiempo su esposo iba llegando junto con Chrysalis pero esta decidió no entrar para que Celestia no la viera

-!NALA!-Fue lo que grito el pegaso se acercaba a su moribunda esposa-Nala por favor resiste, se que podemos salir de esta-dijo el pegaso con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nicolai, er..eres tu?-dijo Nala con micho esfuerzo

-Si cariño soy yo, vamos hay que llevarte a que te curen-

-Amb...ambos sabemos que es..eso es impo..imposible, cuida bi..bien de nues..nuestros hijos-fue lo ultimo que dijo Nala para cerrar sus hijos para no habrirlos jamas

-No, no !NOOO, NALAAAAAA!-pego un gran grito de desesperación Nicolái al ver a su esposa morir en sus cascos no pudo aguantar mas y este rompió en llanto

-Yegua maldita, sacrifico su vida por un engendro-dijo viendo al potrillo que se levantaba pero fue tomado por la magia de Celestia y arrojado a uno de los muros que aun seguía de pie dejando a Brad inconsciente por el impacto-Ahora sigues tu maldito engendro-dijo cargando el mismo rayo pero no se dio cuenta que la tristeza del padre de Brad se estaba convirtiendo en odio el cual animo lo animo para despegar directo a Celestia a la cual tacleo en el momento que esta iba a disparar su rayo. Rodaron un poco hasta que Nicolai quedo sobre ella golpeando frenéticamente el lado lastimado de la cara de Celestia

-!NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A MIS HIJOS!-le grito mientras seguía golpeando la cara de Celestia la cual en un momento logro detener el frenético ataque del padre de Brad sosteniendo sus cascos con su magia y sometiéndolo contra el suelo

-!Desgrasiasdo como te atreves a atacar de esta manera a tu gobernante!-

-!Tu no eres la legitima gobernante, tu mas que nadie sabes quuien es la verdadera gobernante, maldita usurpadora, aparte no me iba a quedar de cascos cruzados después de que mataste a mi esposa, maldita yegua del demonio!-

-Pues si tanto la quieres unetele-dijo Celestia apunto de disparar o través su rayo pero es empujada por otro rayo de color verde que la manda a volar unos metros, al ver de donde venia pudo notar quien se atrevió a atacarla, era nada más que Chrysalis pero sin su disfraz

!TU! !Asi que has vuelto!-dijo Celestia enojada de ver a Chrysalis

-Así es, he vuelto pero esta vez recuperare lo que me robaste maldita yegua del demonio-

-Hay Lucy, que diría mamá si supiera que ahora eres una boca floja-

-No lo se hermana y no me llames Lucy ahora soy !CHRYSALIS!-grito lo ultimo al tiempo que disparaba un rayo el cual Celestia desviaba con n pequeño escudo. Luego empieza a cargar un rayo pero este se veía mas fuerte Chrysalis se puso en guardia para el ataque de celestia, pero sorpresibamente esta es frenada por el pegaso el cual aparece por su espalda y sin tiempo este pasa sus cascos por debajo de los de Celestia y coloca los suyos detrás de la cabeza de Celestia y la coloca sobre el piso.

-!Rápido su magestad, tome a Brad y salga de aquí!-

-!Pero si Celest...-fue interrumpida por Nicolai

-!AHORA!-esto logro hacer reaccionar a Chrysalis la cual va a donde esta el potrillo inconsciente y lo coloca en su lomo y se va corriendo al bosque en busca de las otras dos niñas "_Buena suerte hijos"_ fue lo que pensó Nicolai al ver alejarse a Chrysalis

-Tu miserable, te haré sufrir !ARDENT FENIX!-Luego de decir esto el cuerpo de Celestia se prende en llamas las cuales rápidamente se pasan al cuerpo de Nicolai empezando a quemarlo vivo

-Aaaaahhhhhh-Gritaba de dolor Nicolai lo cual hizo que soltara a Celestia y este diera unos pasos hacia atras, solo duraron unos segundos las llamas pero al desaparecer se podían apreciar fuerte quemaduras irreparables-Mal..maldita hija de...-pero no termino ya que Celestia le atravesó el pecho con un rayo

-Quieto malnacido-dijo viendo el cadáver-Sigues tu Hermana- dijo Celestia emprendiendo vuelo rumbo al bosque.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Cadence se acercaba tranquilamente a la casa hasta que se detuvo para tocar pero se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a Rina con Drent muy fuertemente

-Nunca debimos juntarnos con la princesa, así seria mas sencillo el enterarse que somos traidores a la corona-dijo Rina muy triste y con los ojos humedecidos

-Tranquilizante querida, después de todo es para bien esta traición, sabes que si se completa bien el plan de ataque, no solo ayudará al pueblo, si no también traerá viejos familiares de Cadence-dijo Drent

Si lo se, pero me preocupa con tomara la princesa que el ataque en el parque nosotros fuimos colaboradores, después de todo ellos se llevaron a nuestro hijo-dijo Rina para luego ser sorprendida con la puesta de su casa la cual se habrio de golpe dejando ver a las princesa Cadence la cual tenia hijos humedecidos

-Mientes Rina, no puedes estar coludida con esos tipos del parque, no tu todos menos tu por favor dime que no es cierto-pero no recibió repuesto ya que Rina solo bajo la mirada al igual que Drent lo cual preocupo mucho a Cadence-No, esto no puede ser y yo que te empezaba a ver no tanto como amiga, sino casi como una hermana- dijo empezando a derramar unas lágrimas

-Creo que llego tarde para dar las malas noticias-dijo una voz a espaldas de Cadence la cual al voltear ve a Shining parado en la entrada

-Tu sabias de esto? Y no me lo dijiste?-dijo Cadence

-Lamento esto cariño pero ellos decidieron trabajar con alguien para atacar la coreana y para ser fenaco también me acabo de enterar de esto y de lo que paso en Canterlot hace dos dias-dijo sacando el periódico el cual Cadence al ver la portada queda sorprendida ya que al principio tenia de titulo "_LA TRAICION NO SERA SOPORTADA" _luego de esto había fotos de las familias traidoras siendo "expulsadas" o "arrestadas" lo que no se sabia es que en realidad esas familias habían sido ejecutadas, así que Cadence aun mucha tristeza mira a sus amigos

-Entonces si es verdad, nos traicionaran-dijo Cadence mientras lloraba

-En verdad lo lamentamos princesa-dijo Rina

-Al menos podrían decirnos a quien o a que causa ayudan?-

Lo lamento princesa, pero, si le decimos pondríamos en peligro todo el plan-Dijo Drent abrasando a su esposa

-Lamento oír eso-Dijo shining-Pero creo que debo dar las peores noticias a mi-esta declaración sorprendió a todos los cuales voltearon a ver a Shining rapidamente

-De que estas hablando Shining?-dijo Cadence

-Me llegaron ordenes estrictas de la princesa Luna de eliminarlos a ustedes inmediatamente-esto tomo por soresa a todos especialmente a Cadence

-No, no puedo, ¡No dejare que los mates!-dijo Cadence colocándose frente a su marido-Podran haber conspirado contra la corona pero siguen siendo mis amigos asi que si los quieres, tendrás que pasar sobre mi-asi que Shining solo camina un poco y levanta un casco en dirección a Cadence pero este lo coloca sobre el hombro de Cadence

-Tranquila amor, se que no podrías matar a alguien aunque conspiren contra ti y yo tampoco podría matarlos-esto tranquilizo mas a Cadence-Solo puedo hacer una cosa-dijo colocándose frente a la pareja

-Señor armor-dijo Drent con el saludo militar debido

-Ahorraré las formalidades soldado-dijo Shining friamente-Como escucharon hay ordenes de ejecutarlos inmediatamentez, pero, este es un imperio aparte por lo tanto no no es obligatorio cumplir con esa ley así que solo les pido que se marchen del imperio y no vuelvan más o hasta que se arregle todo esto, quedo claro-

Si señor Armor-dijo Drent

-Si príncipe, con su permiso nos retiramos-dijo Rina caminado junto a su esposo, pero antes de irse se dirigio a Cadence-En verdad lo lamento princesa para ser le honesta, también para mi empezaba a ser como la hermana que no tube-al decir esto Cadence se lanza contra ella pero para sorpresa de Rina, Cadence solo la abraso y esta devolvió el gesto

-Igualmente tu fuiste como la hermana que no tuve-dijo Cadence separándose del abrazo-Adios amiga suerte en su nueva vida-se despidió Cadence sin contener las lagrimas

-Adios, princesa-fue lo último que dijo para irse llorando al lado de su esposo dejando solos en la casa a Cadence y Shining

-Gracias cariño, gracias por dejarlos ir-dijo Cadence triste

-Tranquila es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo su traición fue con buena intención, espero-al decir esto Cadence no soporto mas y rompió en un gran llanto ya que no perdió a su mejor amiga, sino a una clase de hermana, así que Shining solo la brasa para tranquilizarla.

Mientras en las afueras del imperio la pareja se alejaba tristemente del lugar al que una vez llamaron hogar al rato de caminar se alejaron bastante del imperio pero Rina se detiene a ver el imperio a la distancia

-Cariño?-dijo Drent viendo a su esposa

-Porque, por que tuvo que ser así? Pudimos haber ahorrado todo esto si no hubiéramos conocido a la hija de Cadence-

-Si, pero si no la hubiéramos conocido no habrias tenido a una gran amiga-dijo Drent consolando a su esposa

-Si tienes razon-dijo Rina retomando el rumbo-Ahora debemos pensar que haremos ¿Verdad Drent?-Pero no resivio respuesta-Me oíste !dddDRENT!-Pego un grito de horror al darse la vuelta y ver a su esposo atravesado por dos espadas entrando por la espalda y saliendo por su pecho, las cuales fueron retiradas dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Drent y detrás de el dos pegasos de la guardia solar empuñaban las espadas que lo mataron

-!MALDITOS, MADITOS, MALDI...-no termino ya que los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ella clavando en su pecho ambas espadas

-Larga vida al sol-dijo uno de los guardias

-Mísera traidora-dijo el otro guardia emprendiendo vuelo devuelta a Canterlot

**DEVUELTA EN EL BOSQUE DE LAS PEGASUS**

Chrysalis corría rápidamente buscando y buscando a los potrillas para llevárselas junto a Brad el cual estaba sobre su lomo e inconciente, al llegar al punto de reunión solo vio arbustos sin señal de vida lo que la preocupaba bastante

-Niñas, donde están?-desia en voz baja para que Celestia no la escuchara-Por dios niñas, diganme que están bien- Chrysalis se preocupaba por no recibir respuesta pero depron escucho algo

-Señorita Chrysalis por aqui-se escucho la vos de Lindsy

-Donde? no las veo-

-Aquí arriba señorita-al oír esto mira arriba suyo y en la rama de un árbol estaban Lindsy y Tracy

-Niñas gracias al cielo, que bueno que están bien-dijo Chrysalis aliviada

-Si, cuando íbamos de camino al bosque dos unicornios nos empezaron a perseguir y atacar, por suerte logramos ocultarnos y los perdimos-dijo Lindsy cargando a su hermana y bajando del árbol

-Pero que le paso a Brad-dijo Tracy viendo a su hermano dormido sobre Chrysalis

-Tranquilas el estará bien, les explicare que paso después, ahora hay que irnos si no nos apuramos ,Celestia va a...-pero fue interrumpida por una gran voz

-!CHRYSALIS!-se escucho el grito de Celestia usando la voz real de canterlot-!SE QUE ESTAS EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ESTE BOSQUE, ASI QUE PORQUE NO SALES QUERIDA HERMAN PARA HABLAR COMODAMENTE!-

-Hablar si como no-dijo Chrysalis observando a Celestia sobrevolar el bosque-Escuchen niñas tenemos que salir rápido así sujetense a mi y no se suelten-

-Deacuerdo-dijeros las dos para luego sugetarce le una pata de Chrysalis

-Preparence nos tele transportare-asi empezó a cargar magia la cual fue persivida por Celestia quien vio a Chrysalis

-Ahí estas-pero logro ver que intentaba-No, no lo haras-dijo volando directo a Chrysalis pero a pocos metros de lograr alcanzarla esta desaparece dejan que Celestia se es trece contra el suelo-No, no, no, !NOOOOOO!-fue un grito que se escucho en todo las pegasus

Pero en las afueras del imperio changelin una gran esfera de luz empieza a aparecer la cual da un gran resplandor que al terminar se puede ver a Chrysalis sumamente agotada junto a tres potrillos, aturdidos.

-Que paso? ¿Donde estamos?-dijo Brad mientras se iba despertando

-Niños bienvenidos al mi reino el imperio changelin-dijo Chrysalis con esfuerzo ya que estaba cansada

-Esta algo..-no hayo la palabra correcta Lindsy para describirlo

-Horrible-dijo Tracy terminando la frace de su hermana

-Si lo se, pero solo es por poco tiempo-dijo empezando a caminar rumbo al castillo-Ahora vamos niños necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad, después de todo gaste mucha magia, necesito una ciesta-Asi los cuatro caminan directo al castillo sin saber que lo que menos encontrarían ahí seria paz y tranquilidad.

Al llegar al castillo Chrysalis se sorprendió al ver a todo su pueblo en su jardín haciendo una fiesta ella paso entre ellos pero nadie la persibia tanque estaban entretenidos bailando, comiendo o bebiendo, su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir la puerta y ver que inclusive la fiesta estaba dentro de su casa, lo que mas la sorprendió es que había cosas rotas como jarros, sillas y en el candelabro había dos changelins colgando, pero lo que mas la asusto fue ver que estaban aventandoce un jarrón ilustrado con la princesa Luna, el cual venia directo a ella pero fue interceptado por un changelin que se arrojo para evitar que se rompiera pero al café quedo frente a Chrysalis

-Menos mal que este no se rompio-dijo el Changelin alzando la mirada viendo que Chrysalis había vuelto-!MAMÁ?!-este grito ISO que la musica dejara de sonar de golpe y todos voltearan a ver a la vez que se asustaban de ver a su gobernante frente a ellos con una gran cara de enojo

-Pues el lugar esta feo-dijo Tracy

-Pero almenos-siguio Lindsy

-Si saben como divertirse!-termino Brad pero nadie les dio mucha importancia

-!QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO LEX Y MAS TE VALE DARME UNA BUENA EXPLICACION!-le grito Chrysalis a su hijo

-Bueno yo este veras, mmmm ¿podemos hablarlo en privado?-al momento Chrysalis toma de la cola a su hijo y lo arrastra a su habitación y en el camino nota que Star trataba de ocultarse así que con la poca magia que le quedaba la toma igual de su cola y la arrastra a la misma habitación para ver como explican tan semejante acto.

**MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DEL TRONO DE CANTERLOT**

Luna estaba comiendo un flan con helado y galletas pero fue interrumpida por Celestia quien uso el hechizo de holograma para comunicarse con ella

-Hola hermanita-dijo Celestia en tono serio

-Celestia que sorpresa-dijo mientras ocultaba el postre-Hay buenas noticias?-

-Si, quiero que prepares a dos brigadas de guardias una lunar y una solar y lleva las al imperio changelin, cuanto tiempo crees tardar-

-No lo se tres o dos días esta muy retirado el imperio-

-Te estaré esperando dos días en la afueras del imperio, no tardes-dijo Celestia para luego desaparecer su ilusion

-Tal parece que Chrysalis se salio con la suya-dijo luna terminando en postre-Bueno mañana saldré con las brigadas por esta noche creo que haré un maratón de juegos-dijo Luna en dirección a su habitación

**EN EL BOSQUE DE LAS PEGASUS**

Celestia se encontraba caminando rumbo al imperio Changelin con una gran sonrrisa de maniaca

-Muy bien hermanita quieres que juegue encerio, pues jugare encerio jajajajajajaja-dijo Celestia riendo como loca-No sabes lo que te espera querida Lucy-

**FIN DEL CAP 3**

**Lamento la tardanza pero con los finales y las fiestas fue difícil pero he aquí el cap 3 ahora comenzaré el 4 para intentar subirlo en temporada de reyes eso espero.**

**Al fin los potrillos han sido juntados ahora la pregunta es ¿que hará Chrysalis con ellos? ¿Que le pasara a Lex y Star? Y ¿Quienes son esos familiares de Cadence? Todo se sabrá a su tiempo así que nos vemos y hasta el próximo capitulo no olviden sus review hasta la próxima**

**PD: !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**


End file.
